Can I Love a Demon?
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: While walking home from a party, Melinda the Hedgehog gets an unexpected visit from Mephiles the Dark. However, instead of killing her, Mephiles takes her away and insists that she stay with him. Slowly, Melinda finds herself falling for this demon. Rated M for various reasons! I don't own anything except Melinda! Cover art by me! Mephiles x OC!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Chapter 1: Captured

The lights were flashing, the music pounded in my ears, and everyone was moving too fast for me to even tell what the hell they were doing. Not like I really cared… My name is Melinda the Hedgehog. I'm 16 years old, single, and not looking to get into a relationship anytime soon. I'm at a party hosted by my cousin, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sure you know all about him, fastest creature alive, big ass ego, hero of Mobius. Yeah, he's my cousin. I have his quill style, but I also have my own other features. I have sky blue fur with black spots, shoulder length, dark red hair, a peach muzzle, and orange eyes.

A lot of men have been hitting on me tonight, but most of them were drunk and waaay too old for me. Besides… I'm not sure I want a boyfriend now… My cousin, Sonic, had gotten together with Amy Rose after his old girlfriend, Sally, dumped him for Khan, and he wanted to host a party for their 1 month anniversary. (A/N: If you wanna know how that happened, read "Mending a Broken Hero" if you haven't already.) However, Sally and him are just friends now, and Khan the Monkey is with her. When I found out my cousin got his feelings hurt, I wanted to beat the shit out of both Sally and Khan, but soon, I realized that wasn't right. Besides, Sally and I were friends in the fourth grade, and I couldn't hurt a childhood friend.

I have powers too.

I'm still learning how to control them, of course, but I'm not so crazy with them. I can Chaos Control with or without an emerald, I also have super speed just like my cousin and can do a homing attack as well. I also get these visions from time to time, but they're very few and in between. But that's just number crunching, I guess…

"Hey, Mel!"

I looked up and saw my cousin smiling down at me. He calls me Mel from time to time. "Oh, hey, Sonic…" I greeted with indifference. "Hey, why are ya lookin' so glum? This is a party! Let loose!" Sonic exclaimed, dancing around like an idiot. I sighed. "No thanks…" Sonic pouted his lip at me. "Aw, you're no fun!" he whined sarcastically. "Well, sorry for not being fun." I droned. Sonic knelt down and looked me directly in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me in a serious tone. I sighed and clenched my fists. "To be honest… I have no freaking clue… I'm just… depressed for some reason." I told him. Sonic smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled softly at him. You know, my cousin can be immature as shit at times, but he really does have a big heart…

After a few more minutes, I told Sonic I wanted to go home. He insisted I stay, but I told him I had enough party He then laughed and said you can never have too much party! I laughed slightly and shook my head. I took up my purse and left the party place. It was pitch black outside, but I can see in the dark. Yeah, that's another one of my powers…

I still live with my parents, but I plan on moving out when I turn 19. And I love my mom and dad. My mom's name is Glory and my dad's name is Mel. My mom is a hedgehog with blue fur, green eyes, orange hair, and she's very pretty and smart. My dad's a dalmation with navy blue hair, orange eyes, and he's wicked funny and strong. I'm an only child, but my mom is pregnant with my new brother or sister. She's about 2 months pregnant, and she gets the weirdest cravings! I'm happy, but also sad, because I'm gonna move out soon and won't see my sibling that much. But I'll come and visit every now and then.

I turned down an alleyway towards my street. I hate walking through it every time I walk home, but it's the fastest way there.

Suddenly, I heard a woosh!

I looked behind me but saw nothing. It might've been a bird or something… I continued walking down the long alleyway when another woosh came! Only this time, I saw the thing that made the woosh! It was brief, but the thing swooped in front of me and to my right. It sure wasn't a bird. It looked bigger and more humanoid. Now I was getting a little anxious… But I pulled my shit together and continued on for about two more steps when-

"GYYAA!~"

I screamed as something struck me in the stomach! I fell backwards into a garbage can, knocking it over. It smelled awful, even though it only spilled next to me. I looked up to see who hit me into the garbage can, and I gasped in fear. He looked like my cousin's rival, Shadow, but different. He was black and had upturned quills like Shadow, but his colour scheme was different. He had blue-green stripes on his quills instead of red stripes, and his eyes were green and had slits like a snake. Also, he appeared to not have a mouth… "Well, well, well… It's hard to tell, but it looks like it's you, Sonic…" he spoke in an icy, deep voice. It amazed me how he was able to speak without a mouth. I guess he sees my silhouette and thinks I'm Sonic. I want to tell him I'm not, but my mouth won't move for some reason. "It was nice for you to think I was dead just because you eliminated Solaris' flame and destroyed Iblis, but you were dead wrong!" he snapped. I squeaked in fear and started trembling. I can't remember the last time I was so scared… I wanted to scream, but my voice box wouldn't respond… Neither would the rest of my body… "Speaking of "dead", I'm going to dispose of you once and for all!" the dark hedgehog said in a cold, brooding tone. I gasped and flinched in fear. I heard heavy footsteps approach me, and that made my heart skip a couple beats. 'I guess this is it…' I thought, tears falling from my eyes. I screwed my eyes shut tight and shivered.

Normal POV…

As the dark hedgehog made his way towards the shaking Melinda, the clouds in the sky that covered the silver moon retreated, shining light down on the shaking hedgehog. The darker hedgehog halted when he saw the moon had given the girl a curtain of soft light. He gazed upon the shaking hedgehog and saw that she wasn't who he thought she was. 'A… girl?' he thought, staring at her, not blinking. Now, he had seen and killed girls before, but for some reason, this girl was… different, somehow...

The moonlight shone on her velvet hair, shimmering sky blue fur, and her perfectly shaped body. Melinda slowly opened her eyes when she realized she was still alive. Her flaming, orange eyes looked hot enough to melt even the coldest object. A warm sensation filled the dark hedgehog's chest and made it thump harder with each and every second he spent looking at her. Melinda was confused. Why was he not killing her like he said he was gonna? He drew closer to her, making her get scared again. The dark, ebony hedgehog knelt down in front of her, making her eyes shrink slightly. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. "W-Who are you?" the ginger hedgehog asked in a stutter. The dark hedgehog shifted his green orbs downwards and half-lidded his eyes. He then seemed to grow a mouth! Melinda gasped lightly and he drew closer to her face. "Mephiles the Dark…" he whispered. Melinda gasped in fear, because her cousin had told her about him. She should've gotten up and ran because she felt like moving again, but she wasn't moving at all. Mephiles bent his head down slightly and sniffed her neck. She shuddered and felt like she was gonna throw up. Mephiles then lifted his head up so he was staring into her eyes. Before, his eyes seemed to have no highlights, they were just so… cold… But now, they seemed to have some light in them. But he still made her feel scared. He put a hand under her chin, making her gasp and blush. "W-What are you doing?" she asked in a scared tone. Mephiles said nothing. He drew closer and closer to her face, making her close her eyes tight. But before he could close the gap between them, he heard a rattling noise!

Melinda and Mephiles looked down the alleyway and saw a few people bumbling around, heading straight towards them. Melinda was about to call out for help, but Mephiles was quicker and covered her mouth! "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth and do exactly as I say! Understand?" Melinda was too scared to even protest and fight back, so she just nodded in fear. "Good…" Mephiles sneered. He then pulled her close and raised his hand. In a flash, they were gone…

Later…

In a dark, small, abandoned house, a flash of green light occurred in the middle of the living room! When the light cleared, Melinda and Mephiles were standing in the middle of the living room. He was still holding the sky blue hedgehog girl close to him, making her muzzle turn red. Melinda looked around and saw she was in a dark house. "W-Where are we?" she asked nervously. Mephiles stood up straight, but kept Melinda unusually close to him… "My house…" he muttered back. "Um… where, exactly?" Melinda asked, shuddering slightly. Mephiles stared at her coldly. "Now, if I told you that, you'd try and escape, right?" Melinda gasped at this and got angry. She pushed herself away from the ebony hedgehog and glared at him. "Look, Mephiles! I don't know what the hell you think you're gonna do with me, but I ain't staying here!" the ginger hedgehog girl snapped. She shifted her orange eyes to the left where she saw a door. She stood up straight and started heading towards the door. But just as she touched the doorknob, she was tackled to the ground!

She shrieked as her arms were held to her back. She turned her head around as much as she could and saw Mephiles had her firmly held in place. She tried struggling, but the older hedgehog was much much stronger than her. "Get off of me, you bastard!" she snapped. "Aha, yes… I thought we might hit this little snag, my dear. You see, you're not leaving this place anytime soon.." Mephiles chuckled darkly. Melinda gasped in fear but tried to stay brave. "W-Why the fuck not?!" she asked in a snap. Mephiles chuckled darkly again. "Why should I tell you? Just a moment ago you tried to escape. So, if you tried again and actually got away, you might "spill the beans", yes?" Melinda sighed; even though he was evil, he was smart and good at it. Unlike Eggman, he was actually competent. Still, she didn't wanna be in his clutches! "So… what exactly are you… gonna do with me?" Melinda asked. Mephiles shifted his snake-like eyes away for a moment then grinned evilly. "I have… some ideas…" he whispered, leaning closer to the back of her head. Melinda's face stained a brilliant red colour at the suggestive tone in the older hedgehog's voice. He then nibbled on her ear, making her squeak in fear. "No!" she sobbed quietly. Why was he doing this to her?! "W-Why don't you just kill me like you were going to?!" she sobbed, trying to resist. Mephiles pulled away and chuckled darkly once again. "Again, why should I tell you anything? Besides, you're too delicious looking to kill.~" He whispered in a seductive tone. Mephiles then reached down and in one smooth move, flipped the helpless hedgehog girl over. He then quickly held her down so she couldn't escape his clutches. He licked his sharp teeth and stared hungrily at her. Melinda continued to blush and shake in fear. He bent down and bit her on the neck. She gasped and started to cry. "N-No! Please, stop!" she pleaded meekly. Mephiles smirked and pulled himself back up. "We haven't even started yet…" he sneered, smirking evilly.

Melinda was now a prisoner to the evil Mephiles the Dark…

* * *

Done! This is the second installment in my "How it Came to Be" series, and I hope you like it.

Shadow: I'm liking it so far.

Thanks! Also, Melinda is an OC of mine!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: A Slave Or More?

Chapter 2: A Slave… Or More?

I have been educated in many things… Including sex, slavery, and labor. Right now, I think I'm a sex slave. However, I haven't been raped yet. All I know is right now, I'm in a bedroom, Mephiles' bedroom, and I'm locked in. I could just break down the door, but there's two problems. Number 1, I'm too paralyzed with fear. And number 2, Mephiles warned me that if I tried to escape, he'd punish me in the worst way possible. I wondered why he didn't just chain me up…

There was a knock on the door and I looked up. "Melinda, can I come in?" I heard his voice ask. I sighed. "Sure…" I said flatly. I didn't want him to come in, but I also didn't want him to get mad and punish me… It's not like I really have a choice about anything here. The door creaked open and in came Mephiles. He was holding a bowl that had steam rising from it. It must be his lunch…

He walked over to his bed where I was sitting with my knees hugged to my chest. He set the bowl on his bedside table and then climbed onto the bed next to me. I flinched slightly. "I… thought you… might've been hungry. So, I made you a Ramen." he whispered, picking up the bowl. I gasped lightly and looked at him. "Y-You're not gonna starve me?" I asked in awe. "No… I don't want you to think of yourself as my slave or prisoner. I just want you to think of yourself as my… permanent houseguest." he explained. I frowned. A permanent houseguest? Yeah, right! That's just another way of saying prisoner! And sexually harassing me? That sounds to me like a way of saying that I'm gonna be his sex slave! "What do you WANT with me?!" I demanded, "I don't wanna be here!" Mephiles glared at me and clenched his fists. I gulped in fear at what he was gonna do to me. I closed my eyes for what was to come.

However, instead of feeling a slap across my face, I felt something pet my hair. I opened my orange eyes and blushed in fear. Mephiles had gotten especially close to me, he had an evil looking grin on his lips which he had just made appear. And… he was petting my dark red hair. I felt really scared and my heart was pounding. His hands had small claws that I was afraid he was gonna prick me with. "Please… just leave me alone…" I pleaded, starting to cry. "No," he said in a sneer, "like it or not, you're never leaving here.~" I started shivering and shaking as I paralyzed with fear.

After petting my hair for a few more moments, Mephiles pulled away and got off the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked, my voice breaking off. "That's not really your concern, now is it?" he answered coldly. I gulped in fear. I closed my eyes really tightly until he left.

When the door closed, I took that as my cue to try and escape. I got out of his bed and ran out the door. I first tried the door, but when I touched the knob, I got knocked back! I rubbed my temples and shook it off. "What the hell… was that?" I groaned. I slowly walked towards the door again and reached for the doorknob. This time, I payed close attention to the knob. And when I touched it, my hand was repelled by a flash of dark blue light! My eyes widened in shock and realization. 'He must've put a spell on the door… So I couldn't… leave...' I looked at windows. I dared not to touch them either, less I get repelled again. I knew right there, right now.

I was trapped…

I started to cry in fear and sadness. What will my mom and dad think if I don't come home for a long time? What will my friends think? My mom will call the police, and my friends will be in a total loss state. And me? I'll be a prisoner to that demon forever… What does he want with me?! I didn't know…

Meanwhile…

Mephiles' POV…

What am I doing? Why didn't I just kill her and move on? "Because… she's just so beautiful…" I answered myself.

I was going to my special place to try and get some advice from… _her_ …

I had to make sure I avoided the police just in case they were out looking for Melinda. Luckily, no one was out tonight except for a few teenagers who were TP'ing houses for fun. I don't wanna say I approve of that, but I don't exactly disapprove either.

However, I just ignored them and continued down the path to the forest. Deep in the forest is a cave. In that cave is a pool of glowing water. And whoever goes to that pool with a particular problem in mind, will summon a magic being from the world of King Arthur. Her name is…

I approached the pool and uttered:

"Nimue…"

The pool glows brightly and out comes a glowing figure. When the light clears up, the figure is revealed to be a pink hedgehog resembling the Amy Rose of this world. She walks away from the pool and opens her eyes. She sees me and her smile fades. Typical… "Mephiles the Dark? For what reason have you summoned me?" Nimue asked in a cold tone. "I don't really care about your opinion about me, I need your guidance, Nimue." I replied. Nimue looked at me hard as if studying me. "Strange, since the last time I saw you, your heart was cold as stone. I didn't even think there was any heart in there to begin with, it was so cold and still." she said, walking around me. I rolled my green eyes and kept my arms crossed. "What on earth could've started your heart up again?" Nimue asked, facing me. "That's what I wanted to see you about," I explained, "There's this girl. Her name is Melinda and-" She cut me off. "You like her?" I felt warmth rush to my face for some reason, but I frowned to try and distract. "I-I don't even know yet… She's just so beautiful…" I stuttered, something I had NEVER done when speaking. "How beautiful?" Nimue pressed further. My eyes widened for a second, then I half-lidded them. "As beautiful as the silver moon… Her fur is as shiny and blue as the sky, her hair is as red as velvet, her spots make a perfect pattern on herself, and her flaming orange eyes are oh-so entrancing to stare into…" Nimue looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I then felt my face turn red and I cleared my throat. "A-Anyway, she's really beautiful and I want her to become mine!" Nimue chuckled and crossed her arms at me. I don't know why she's so giddy and shit, I was just giving her the honest truth. "Well, what have you done to impress her so far?" she asked me. I sighed. "I… kidnapped her and confined her to my house…" I admitted with slight shame. Nimue's jade green eyes widened and she gasped. Then she sighed and groaned. "You're doomed…" I glared at her and made my hands into fists. "You're not helping, Nimue!" I snapped. I was about to stomp off, but she grabbed me with her magic and brought me back. "What I mean to say is, you're doomed, but that doesn't mean that you can't set things right!" Nimue said in a serious tone. I felt my body un-tense itself in relief. She released her magic from me, setting me down lightly. "Now, you love this girl, right?" she asked me. I sighed and hung my head. "Like I said, I don't know yet. I just feel so… drawn to her…" I explained. Nimue rubbed her chin and said, "Hm… Interesting…" I looked up at her in confusion. "What is?" I asked. "Nothing… Just thinking, is all." she replied. "Anyway, I suggest you try and do nice things for her." My mouth gaped at this, then closed. "But I don't even know anything about her! Besides, I've never done anything nice for anyone before…" I exclaimed, grumbling the last part. Nimue rubbed her chin again. "Well you have to have done at least ONE nice thing for her since you kidnapped her?" I looked up and thought about it. Then, I remembered! "Well, I did make her some food. But.. she didn't eat it…" I said. Nimue smiled slightly at me. "Well, why don't you ask her about herself?" she suggested. "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "Get to know her!" My eyes widened in understanding. Then, I smirked. "Good idea… That's just what I'll do! But how do I know that she won't be afraid of me?" I asked Nimue. She smiled. "That part's up to you!" she told me, winking and flashing me a peace sign. I sighed. Sometimes Nimue can be really annoying; she almost never gives a straight answer...

I sighed and thanked her for her advice. "Wow… that girl is really changing you, Meph! Good luck!" she called out. I turned back to her and glared slightly. "Don't get too comfortable with this, Nimue… And don't call me Meph…" I droned. She then bowed slightly and said, "As you wish,"

Later…

When I got home, I opened the door and announced that I was back. I got no reply, and figured that she was asleep or something. However, I almost missed her, but I looked down at my feet and spotted a sleeping Melinda on the floor. 'What on Mobius is she doing out here?' I wondered. She bent down and inspected her. She was definitely asleep. I smiled slightly at how beautiful she was. 'She's even more beautiful when she's asleep…' I thought, stroking her smooth hair.

I couldn't just leave her out here. 'Remember what Nimue said… Do nice things for her…' I thought over and over. I reached under her carefully so I wouldn't disturb her slumber, and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to my bedroom, stealing occasional glances of her.

I set her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. She still remained asleep, giving off silent, but audible breathing. I stared down at her for what seemed like an eternity, getting this warm feeling all inside me. I finally smiled at her and bent down. I kissed her forehead lightly and whispered, "Sleep tight, Melinda…"

I laid down next to her, pulling the covers up over myself. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I then fell into a deep sleep, thanks to the warmth of her body and the lullaby of her breathing.

* * *

Done! AW, this is sooo sweet! And yes, Nimue will be appearing more often! And this is gonna be the second story I'll work on most!

Shadow: Nice…

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Normal POV…

The next day, it was bright and sunny out. In a household, a female hedgehog with sky blue fur, orange hair, and green eyes woke up before her husband did. Her name was Glory. She got out of bed, stretched, and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Last night, her daughter Melinda was at a party and she expected her to come home. However, she got tired while she was waiting and went to bed, expecting to see her in the morning. Her daughter's room was upstairs, at her request since she became a teenager, and while it was tiring to walk up the stairs to wake her up, she understood that her daughter needed her privacy.

She got to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Melinda, honey, time to get up!" she called. She got no reply, so, she knocked louder. Still nothing. This time, she opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked… However, Glory didn't see her daughter in her bed or anywhere else in her room. She started to get nervous but then remembered she was at a party last night. "She must've fallen asleep at Sonic's place." she thought aloud. She pulled her iPhone 5 out of her pocket and dialed Sonic's number. It rang for a while before it made a noise signalling Sonic picked up. "Hello?" she heard his voice say. "Sonic, it's me, Glory." she replied. "Ah, Aunt Glory, how are ya?" he asked in his usual spunky tone. "Good, and you?" Glory replied. "Great! I've got an awesome girlfriend, I had a party last night, life's good!" the azure hedgehog replied. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. Hey, do you know where Melinda is?" Glory asked. "You mean, she's not with you?" Sonic asked. Now Glory was really nervous. "N-No… I thought she was with you?" the sky blue hedgehog asked in a nervous tone. Uh-uh, she went home early because she wasn't having fun." Sonic explained. Glory gasped as her blood ran cold. "Are you saying she's not home?!" Sonic asked. Glory nodded and said yes. "But… where else could she be?" Glory panted lightly. "I-I-I don't know… But we've got to find her, and fast!" she said in a panicky tone. Sonic agreed with her and said he would search for her. Glory said she would call her.

Glory then went into her contacts and pulled up Melinda's number. She let it ring for a while.

Meanwhile…

Mephiles and Melinda were still sleeping in bed together, and Melinda was unaware that she was cuddled up against the dark hedgehog. She had been having a bad dream and was doing things in her sleep, such as cuddling up to the closest thing she could feel. And that was Mephiles.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing!

Mephiles was the first to wake up and hear it, and Melinda shot up after him. "Whazzat?! Huh?!" she exclaimed. Her hair was kind of a mess and she couldn't see through it. She looked through it and saw her phone glowing. She had completely forgotten about it since she was brought here and she was relieved to see it. She pushed her hair out of her face and reached for it. But before she could get it, Mephiles swooped in and grabbed it! Melinda gasped in shock and withdrew her hand.

Mephiles held her phone tightly in his claws. "Hey! Give me that! It's mine!" Melinda commanded, getting out of the bed. Mephiles didn't give it back. Just before Melinda could grab it from him, he turned it over and pressed the "don't answer" button. Melinda gasped and glared at him. "You bastard! You can't keep me here forever!" she snapped, leaping for him. But he teleported out before she could get him! She fell flat on her face and yelped in pain. She turned her head around and saw Mephiles flash in. "Ah, ah, ah… You won't be doing that, Melinda." he tisked, waving his index finger. Melinda stood up abruptly and was NOT happy with Mephiles. "How long do you plan to keep me here?! I'm not someone's slave or prisoner or even "permanent houseguest"!" she demanded to the ebony hedgehog. Mephiles stared at her coldly with his snake-like eyes. "You're what I want you to be, Melinda. You don't wanna see my bad side, do you?" he told her. Melinda panicked slightly but then regained her courage. "Yeah? Well… you don't wanna see MY bad side!" she snapped. Mephiles raised an eyebrow at her then laughed darkly. "You're bluffing… You don't even have a bad side!" Melinda gulped. 'How does he know I'm lying?' she wondered.

Nonetheless, she tried to stay strong and defend herself. "Okay… so I haven't got a bad side… But I can still fight you!" she warned. "You really think so?" Mephiles taunted her, "I think you're just pretending to be brave against me, when in reality, you're afraid of me." Melinda said nothing. "That's what I thought… Either way, you're no match for me…-he crushed her phone into little bits-You may have false bravery, and that's admirable, but it's not enough to defeat me. Now… we're gonna try this again…" Mephiles walked over to her slowly, making the young hedgehog girl lose her false courage.

Mephiles kept going until he was inches away from her. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The vibe he was giving off made Melinda really nervous and shaky. She didn't know what to do at this point except pray. Mephiles was only a few centimeters taller than her, but she still felt overpowered by him. He opened his mouth and spoke two words: "Good morning…" Melinda gasped lightly and her orange eyes widened in shock. Mephiles stared at her expectantly. It was like he wanted her to say something in return. Good morning, perhaps? "G-Good m-morning…" she uttered. Mephiles grinned in victory. "That's a good girl…" he whispered, petting her hair. Melinda flinched in fear and stayed perfectly still. 'Don't touch me…' she thought, her heart racing. 'What does he want with me?! And why is he being scary one minute and kind the next minute?' All of this was so confusing to her! And what would her mom think when she finds out that she's gone? That is… unless she hasn't already…

'Mom… Dad… help me!'

Meanwhile…

Glory started freaking out when her daughter didn't pick up the phone! "Oh, no! Oh, no! This is bad! My daughter is missing and I have no way of contacting her!" the sky blue hedgehog panicked, running back and forth. Her husband, a dalmatian named Mel, was sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. "Honey, calm down! I'm just as worried as you, but panicking isn't gonna help!" he told his wife. Glory didn't hear him, she was so worried. "Look, Sonic said he would be sending out search parties to help look for her. Besides, Melinda is a big girl; wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine." Mel tried. Glory glared at him. "Mel!" she snapped. "I'm sorry.. but you're overreacting a bit, sweetie." the dalmatian replied. Glory replied with a sigh. "I know…" she said, "but she's my sweet little girl… I'm just worried that something bad will happen and…" Mel stood up and place a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I know… I know…" he whispered to her.

Meanwhile…

Melinda couldn't remember the last time she ever felt so… frightened.

She was sitting at a table with some cereal and orange juice in front of her. Mephiles was sitting at the other end of the table. When she asked why he wasn't sitting next to her, he said, "I wouldn't want my guest to be uncomfortable, now would I?" in a sly tone. Melinda wondered if he really meant that, but her brain was telling her that he was just playing with her. A demon like him cannot love… Right?

Melinda was a little hesitant about eating the cereal. "I haven't poisoned it, you know." Mephiles said, breaking her out of her trance. "Oh… Um.. how did you?" she stammered shyly. "I just know," the dark hedgehog said with a shrug. Melinda felt her stomach growl and hurt and decided she better eat before she starves. She took up the spoon and got some cereal on it. She raised it to her mouth and ate it. It was good.

After eating, Melinda requested that she wanted to go back to the room. However, Mephiles wanted to take Nimue's advice into action ASAP! Just as Melinda had passed by, Mephiles grabbed her hand. "Wait!" Melinda gasped and blushed, looking at her hand. Mephiles immediately withdrew his hand and mumbled an apology. "Look, uh… I know you… hate me and all that, but… I wanted to… wanted to…" Mephiles had never been so tongue tied in his life! And Melinda was confused at what he was trying to say. She wanted to walk away, but her feet felt permanently stuck to where she was standing. Mephiles finally breathed in and breathed out to calm himself. "I wanted to… get to kn-know you!" he said at last. Melinda gasped and blushed at this. She was very confused at this point about what he was really like. Was he cold-hearted and cruel, or was he shy and kind? She didn't know… Still, she felt like she had to take his offer. So she did…

Mephiles brought her out in the backyard, which he informed her was protected by the same spell so she couldn't escape. Melinda was about to snap at him, but then decided to just shrug it off and do as he said.

The backyard wasn't exactly light and fluffy like hers was, but it wasn't dark and brooding either. Mephiles noticed her staring and decided to explain it to her. "I, uh, cleaned it up so you and I could have somewhere to sit and talk…" Melinda's orange eyes widened slightly and her mouth gaped. He had done that for her? Her heart started beating really fast and this made her feel all warm inside. 'What is this… feeling?' she wondered, gripping her shirt at the spot where her heart was. Mephiles noticed this and wondered what was going on with her. "You okay?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with her. Melinda blushed and bared her teeth in embarrassment. She just gave off a wary nod. "Hm…" Mephiles said, rubbing his chin.

Mephiles had spread out a blanket for the both of them to sit on, and Melinda thanked him. She sat upwards on it and Mephiles sat with his legs crossed. "S-So… what do you want to know about me?" Melinda asked in a flustered tone. "Well… anything! Tell me about yourself in general…" the ebony hedgehog said. Melinda sighed. "Okay… Um, well, I'm 16. I'm in 10th grade… I wanna become a nurse or doctor when I grow up. My mom's name is Glory, my dad's name is Mel. I have a baby brother on the way, my cousin is Sonic the Hedgehog…" Mephiles gasped at the last part. "Sonic the Hedgehog is your cousin?!" he exclaimed. "Y-Yeah… Why?" Melinda asked. "Nothing, I just… never remembered seeing you with him…" Mephiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah… he used to not talk about me at all… But ever since he started dating Amy, he started to make contact with me and his other family members more often." Melinda explained, hugging her knees to her chest. Mephiles stared at the younger hedgehog in awe. "Anyway… enough about me, what about you?" she asked. Mephiles stayed silent for a little bit before turning away. "There's… nothing good to say about me…" he said in a sad tone. "I'm just a demon who killed your cousin, joined with Iblis, and tried to take over the world…" Melinda's orange eyes widened for a moment then closed halfway. "Right… I remember Sonic talking about that with his friends… Which is weird because I thought his memory erased or some crap." Mephiles turned back to face her. "Well… I guess his memories somehow got restored or something… No point in worrying about now…" the dark hedgehog sighed. Melinda nodded in agreement.

"Hey, can I ask you some questions?" Mephiles asked her. "Oh? Um, s-sure…" she replied, fussing with her hair a little. "Um… why do you have black spots on your quills?" Mephiles asked. "Oh, uh, my father is a… dalmatian." she admitted shyly. "And your mom is a hedgehog?" Mephiles asked. Melinda nodded. "A hedgehog and a dalmatian made a beautiful hedgehog like you? That's…" Melinda cut him off slightly. "Strange… I know… That's what everyone says…" Mephiles moved closer to her. "I was gonna say interesting and unique." he corrected her. Melinda blushed upon hearing this and smiled slightly. "Thank you… no one's ever-" But then she blushed even harder when she remembered what he had said before. "Wait a minute! Did you call me beautiful?!" she asked in a flustered tone. Mephiles smirked and scooted closer to her. "Maybe… What are you gonna do about it?~' he asked in a sly tone, putting his arm around her. She gasped and blushed. Her heart started racing and she felt frozen in place. She had to think of something to get out of this. I mean, Mephiles was flirting with her! She tapped her fingers and her eyes scanned around. She looked at her watch and saw that even though it was still plenty early, she had to lie to escape. "Oh, my, is that the time already? Ah, well, this was fun, thanks Mephiles!" she exclaimed in a hurried tone. She then ran off at the speed of light before Mephiles could protest.

Mephiles was left in awe and shock. 'She must have super speed like Sonic…' he thought. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why she ran away. Was it because she didn't like him, or was it something else? He didn't know…

He just didn't know…

* * *

Done! Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm on fire!

Shadow: Damn right you are!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Confused Feelings

Chapter 4: Confused Feelings

All the next week, Mephiles had tried getting close to Melinda, but each and every time he called her beautiful or pretty, she blushed and ran away to the room. Mephiles wanted to ask her why she kept running away, but he could never get close enough to her to ask without her running away. He decided he need to ask Nimue about it since she said she'd observe them in her pool. Maybe she knew what was going on?

Mephiles came into his room and saw Melinda sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest. She heard the door open and looked up to see Mephiles. "Y-Yes?" she asked, slightly frightened. "I, uh, have to go see someone for a little bit. I'll be right back." Mephiles said, "There's some Ramen Noodles in the cupboard if you get hungry." Melinda uttered a thank you before Mephiles left.

When he got to the pool in the cave, he uttered Nimue's name. And sure enough, out she came! "Ah, Meph! Nice to see you again!" She greeted cheerfully. "What did I tell you about calling me that?!" Mephiles demanded. Nimue chuckled. "Sorry… Anyway, what seems to be the trouble?" she asked the older hedgehog. "It's Melinda," he sighed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, what about her?" Nimue asked. "I took your advice into action and got to know her, and it worked. But… when I called her beautiful, she ran away. And each and every time I call her that, she runs away!" Mephiles explained before asking, "What am I doing wrong, Nimue?" Nimue tapped her chin. "Hm… Lemme see…" the pink hedgehog said, going to her pool. She waved her hand over the pool making it illuminate with light. In the pool, an image of Melinda came up. She was very silent but Nimue needed to hear what she was thinking. She suddenly got an idea! Reaching behind her, she pulled out some glowing blue powder and spun it around in front of her. When the dust cleared, there was a small, magenta and light blue butterfly flapping its delicate wings. "Ah, Flutterby, it's nice to see you again!" Nimue greeted to the small insect. "I need your assistance again, if that's alright." Flutterby flapped her wings and gave literal butterfly kisses to Nimue. The pink hedgehog giggled at this and let the small bug land on her finger. She whispered the task to her and Flutterby made a small squeak saying that she understood.

Flutterby flew off of Nimue's finger and into the pool.

Mephiles, who had been observing the scene, was curious as to what was going on. "Who was that?" the dark hedgehog inquired. "Oh, her name is Flutterby. And she's an old friend of mine." Nimue explained. "She's gonna go and see what the kabubble with Melinda is," Mephiles raised an eyebrow at Nimue and walked over to the pool to see the scene.

Meanwhile… Melinda's POV…

I gotta tell ya, this whole, Mephiles calling me beautiful thing is getting to be… too much! And was was I blushing?! I couldn't have been in love with him! I mean, he kidnapped me! Besides, the last time someone called me beautiful…

"Huh?!"

I backed up as this shining light formed in front of me! What was this?! After the light cleared up, I saw a small magenta and light blue butterfly in front of me. I don't know how it happened, but just seeing it made me feel a little bit better. It was really tiny and so delicate looking. I reached out for it but then it flew away. It flew to the side of the bed. "What is it…?" I wondered, starting to reach for it again. However, before I could touch it, it started to glow! I gasped and jumped backwards! As it glowed, I could see a silhouette of the butterfly change into a more humanoid figure. When the light cleared up, I saw a female magenta hedgehog with sky blue hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders. She appeared to be about 14 or 15 years old. She opened her eyes and they were… Well... Her eyes looked like… crystals. You know those brightly coloured stained glass windows you find in churches? Yeah, that's what her eyes looked like. And they had colours of blue, pink, and golden yellow. She was wearing a buttercream coloured, spaghetti strap dress, no shoes, and she had butterfly wings on her back. They were the same colour as the wings she had when she was a butterfly. I was amazed, confused, and fucking wowed all at the same time! I just saw a butterfly, turn into a girl…

She then turned around to face me. She had long eyelashes and curves that weren't too big or too small; just right. "Hello, Melinda," she greeted in an innocent, delicate sounding voice. I wasn't sure what to say at this point. What do you even say to a butterfly? Well, I guess I should say something! "H-Hi… Hey, what-what are you?" I asked, trying not to scream. "More importantly, _who_ are you?" I then facepalmed myself. Because I should've asked who she was then asked what she was. She giggled at me. "My name is Flutterby. And I'm a butterfly with magical abilities. I have the special power to turn into a hedgehog when I desire." she explained. I stared at her in awe. Then, a thought struck me! "Hey, Flutterby, if you came in here, can you get me out of here?!" I pleaded, getting up and grabbing her arms. Flutterby smiled nervously and sweated a little. This was not a good sign in body language. "Well, even my powers are limited… But, I think you'll be just fine here!" the magenta hedgehog said cheerfully. I let her arms go and stared. "Are you crazy?! I got kidnapped by a demon who sexually harassed me, confined me to this house, and he-" She cut me off. "Called you beautiful?" I blushed and felt my eyes shrink. I crossed my eyes and turned away with a huff. "Yeah, well, he's just playing with me!" I retorted. "All boys do that! They never really mean it, that's just a thing they say so they can get close to you, then kiss you, cuddle you, then rape you!" I snapped really loud. I was left huffing and puffing in anger. Flutterby was silent for a little while, then I felt her hand on my shoulder. Her hands were as soft as silk and morning dew… I turned to her and saw she had a sentimental expression on her face. "That's happened to you?" she asked me. I sighed and went to sit down on the bed. "Partially… I let my guard down a few times when some boys called me cute and pretty. Then they almost raped me! Luckily, I was able to defend myself and escape before I could give them a chance." I explained, folding my hands together. "And you're afraid that Mephiles is just toying with you?" Flutterby asked. I sighed and nodded. "I don't understand… Why is it nowadays when a boy comes up to me and calls me pretty, I tell him to fuck off? And I don't even blush!" I ranted, whipping my head back slightly. "But… when Mephiles calls me beautiful, I get all flustered and nervous and run away! I'm so confused!" I cried, holding the sides of my head and blushing. "Well, I think you might be developing some feelings for him?" Flutterby suggested. I gasped and blushed. My heart raced almost as fast as I could run and my head spun around. "N-No! I can't fall in love with a demon! That's just crazy! R-Right?" I stuttered. Flutterby shook her head. "Mel, we're all crazy! Even my friend Nimue! She's the one who sent me here to talk to you!" the magenta hedgehog said. "Nimue? As in The Lady of the Lake from the legend of King Arthur?!" I asked in shock. Flutterby nodded and smiled. "But that's besides the point. Mephiles just wants you to accept his compliments without running away." she explained. I shook my head back and forth rapidly. "No! If I do that, then I'll let my guard down and then he'll want to kiss me! And kissing could lead to cuddling, and cuddling could lead to-" She cut me off. "Sex?" I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed!

Flutterby sat next to me on the bed and started to pet my dark red hair. "Well, you may be right, but how will you learn if you don't keep taking some chances… Besides, from what I know, I think he just wants to impress you." She told me. I sighed. "Even if that's true, how do I know he won't just take advantage of me once I let my guard down? He may have been slightly nice to me for a day or two, but what if it's all just a game to get me to have sex with him or some crap?" I asked, sweat beads glazing my forehead. Flutterby sighed. "Well… I guess you'll just have to take a chance… And if he tries any funny business, you should try something different than what you did with the other boys… Like talking him out it." the magenta haired hedgehog answered. I took all of these words into account, and for some reason, my head became… clear. Maybe these words would actually help me out… I smiled slightly and sat back up. "Well, o-okay…" I stammered. Flutterby smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I gasped but hugged back. She's so soft…

After Flutterby said she needed to go, I asked her if I could see her more often. She said yes and that made me happy.

Then, with a glowing light, she vanished.

Later… Mephiles' POV…

I bid Nimue farewell and thanked her again. I'd never known that such a bad thing would've been happening to her. I guess my sexual harassment at the beginning wasn't helping. I really want her to like me. I don't know why, but I do! I have to try and make her feel comfortable… Heh… easier said than done. That stuff's not exactly my forte… But I have to try!

As I walked in the door, I saw Melinda standing there. It was as if she was waiting for me… "Hey…" I greeted with indifference. "Hi..." she greeted back. She still looked lovely, even with her hair a slight mess. "You're… uh… You're very… pretty… Melinda…" I stammered, rubbing the back of my head. I waited for her to run away like usual, but that didn't happen. I opened my eyes and stared at her. She was blushing and rubbing her arm. She's done that too, but why wasn't she running away? "T-Thank you…" she uttered, shifting her orange eyes away. I stared at her for a bit before my lips curved into a smile. I ran towards her and threw my arms around her! I didn't know what I was thinking, but I was just so relieved! Now, maybe, she'll stop being afraid of me?

I sure as hell hope so!

* * *

Done! Sorry that it lacks detail, I kind of rushed it.

Shadow: That's okay, you have plenty more chapters to give!

Yeah… Wanna have some ice cream?

Shadow: Sure!

R&R while we have our frozen treats!


	5. Chapter 5: Make the Place a Home

Chapter 5: Make the Place a Home

Normal POV…

Mephiles' house was very… okay, but Melinda thought it needed a homey touch. She didn't tell him, though… She had an idea to make the place a home. Since she was never leaving… That fact made her stomach hurt, but then she remembered how courteous he had been yesterday. He called her beautiful, hugged her, and he even got her flowers. Her dad was a gardener, and she had grown to love them herself. She wasn't a flower fanatic, but she agreed that they gave a yard a homey touch. She noticed that Mephiles' backyard needed that homey touch desperately!

"Melinda, I'm gonna go to the store, you need anything?" Mephiles asked Melinda. "Uh… how about you surprise me?" The sky blue hedgehog answered. Mephiles scratched his head but then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay…" he said.

After he left, Melinda reached into her pocket and pulled out some packets of flower seeds. She remembered how they got there in the first place.

Flashback…

Melinda came down out of her room, wearing an orange halter top, short blue jeans that cuffed to just above her knees, and her green, hiking-style boots. She went to go say goodbye to her dad because she was going to a party for her cousin Sonic and his girlfriend, Amy. It was their 1 month anniversary, and he wanted to host a party in celebration. And he invited a lot of his friends and family over. Including Melinda. She loved the idea of seeing her cousin after 6 years, but she also was annoyed with the fact that her cousin had stopped wanting to see her and his other cousins and family members after turning 10. 'He and his big ass ego…' she thought.

As she arrived at her dad's flower garden, she noticed how pretty and healthy the flowers looked; she smiled at this. Her dad's flower garden had the prettiest, healthiest, most colourful flowers in the neighborhood! Just as she was about to leave, she noticed something on the ground in front of her: A packet of unopened daisy seeds. Daisies were her favourite flowers, and she had been making bouquets of them for her dad's garden since she was little. She even had this little meadow of daisies that she went to on occasion to hang out with herself.

She smiled and bent down to pick the seeds. She looked at them with her flaming orange eyes, then put them in her pocket. Then, she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and a pencil. She then scribbled a note on it. Then, she put it down where the seeds were and ran away.

The note read:

Dear Dad,

I took some of your seeds, I hope that's fine. See you after the party!

Love, Melinda

End of Flashback…

Melinda looked up with a smile on her face. She really missed her family right now… But then she remembered what she was gonna do. She just hoped that Mephiles wouldn't mind. Not that she really cared, but something was really making her heart have a tugging feeling.

She searched the old, crumbling shed for some gardening tools. She figured when Mephiles got this house, the previous owners left most of their stuff behind. She found an old tricycle that was rusted, almost broken down completely. "The previous owners must've had a daughter…" she murmured. She could tell by the fading, pink paint job on it that it belonged to a girl. She was about to get a closer look to it, but she tripped! She yelped in pain as she fell onto the cold, stone floor. "Ow… what the hell was…?" she turned her head back to see what she tripped over. It was exactly what she was looking for: Gardening tools. They were rusted and dusty, but still looked like they'd work in a garden. There was a shovel, hoe, rake, and a watering pail. "Heh, what a stroke of luck…" Melinda said, getting up. Her short jeans were slightly bruised and covered in dirt and her halter had a rip in it. But she didn't really care.

Meanwhile… Mephiles POV…

I walked through the aisle marked, frozen food. Melinda told me in a very blunt tone that she liked ice cream stars. The ones that are red, blue, and white. I have no idea what those were… I barely want or need to eat, but ever since he kidnapped Melinda, I started buying food and eating it. As long as Melinda was with me, I'm was able to enjoy the tastes of food.

When I came across the ice cream's, I didn't see the "ice cream stars". "Hm… I need some help…" I muttered to myself. I heard chatter down the aisle and looked to see a person talking on a walkie talkie. "Maybe they know?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow. I decided to find out.

I approached the female cat and tapped on her shoulder. She put her walkie talkie down and turned to see me. She wasn't much taller than I was. "Yeah?" she spoke up. "I'm wondering, where are the ice cream stars?" I said. "Oh? Just down that way, past the chocolate ice cream." the cat answered, pointing. I looked where she was pointing then looked back at her. "Thanks…" I muttered with indifference.

I found them, and just like she said, I saw the ones that were red, white, and blue striped. For some reason, I wanted to eat them along with her. Maybe I would?

Meanwhile… Normal POV…

It didn't take so long, or so short, but Melinda got the flowers planted. Sadly, it would take a while for them to grow. She always hated waiting, and she still did. But her dad always said, "Good things come to those who wait, 'Linda." and he then tousled her dark red hair. Just thinking of her dad made her heart ache really bad. She wondered if she'd ever see him or her mom again? She sighed in sadness and looked around. She couldn't do much else, nor did she want to. She decided to go to bed early…

Just as Melinda was about to turn down the hall, she bumped into someone! She was about to fall, but she felt a strong arm grab her from behind her back, and she felt her hand close on something. She looked up and saw Mephiles was holding her up and leaning towards her. And she had grabbed his grocery bag he had brought in. It was quite a scene!

Melinda blushed a red colour and her eyes widened. Mephiles' green, snake-like eyes widened as well and his gray muzzle turned pink. "Uh… welcome home?" Melinda whispered, shifting her eyes away. Mephiles smirked at the blushing hedgehog girl and pulled her up. Melinda stared at the dark one who smiled at her. For some reason, his smile made her feel nervous. Her eyes scanned around until they got to the grocery bag in her hand. She looked inside it and saw her favourite ice cream. She smiled from ear-to-ear as she pulled out one of the boxes. She held the cold box close to her chest in happiness. "I thought you might like them," Mephiles said, smirking and crossing his arms. "I do! I definitely do!" Melinda exclaimed in happiness. She dropped the box of ice cream stars and tackled the ebony hedgehog to the ground! Mephiles shouted and blushed as he fell to the ground with the sky blue hedgehog still cuddling him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again. Mephiles blushed and slowly lifted his arms up to return the hug.

Later…

Melinda said she was gonna eat one of them. "You want one?" the spotted hedgehog girl offered. "Uh, sure? But first, I have to go do something." Mephiles answered, dashing towards his room. When he got there, he slammed the door shut, and he locked it tight. "She hugged me! She fucking hugged me!~" he squealed, throwing himself back onto his bed. He can't remember the last time he was ever so happy! That's probably because he was never, truly happy like this before. The only thing that used to make him happy was ruling the world and killing people and doing other evil shit. But now?

"Melinda…" he whispered, slipping his eyes closed.

* * *

Done! I really need to put more thought into these chapters!

Shadow: Don't worry, I'll help you.

Thanks…

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Panicking and Hanging Around

Chapter 6: Panicking and Hanging Around

Glory was still panicking about her missing daughter, and Mel was trying to calm her down. "What if I never see her again?! What if she gets raped?! What if someone took her?!" Mel massaged his wife's shoulders which were tense and scrunched up. "Honey, please calm down," he pleaded. "No! I'll never calm down until my sweet little daughter is home safe!" the sky blue hedgehog sobbed. "She's not gonna be little forever, sweetie…" Mel said, sweat dropping. "I know! And that's why I want to spend every day of the rest of her time as a teenager!" Glory said, covering her eyes with her hands. Mel sighed. "Honey, she'll be fine. Remember when she was being bullied for having spots?" Glory gave a wary nod. "How could I forget? She was always crying and sobbing after coming home from school…" Mel nodded. "Yes, and you and I told her to be strong. We told her that no matter what, she's strong and she knows it. Now, she's as tough as we were back in our day as high school sweethearts." the dalmatian pointed out. "Yeah… you would always stand up for me and soon, we were protecting each other mutually." Glory agreed. They both chuckled as Mel continued to massage Glory's shoulders. "So, what you're trying to say is that Melinda is never gonna need our help again?" Glory asked. "No, what I'm saying is that Melinda is very strong and doesn't always need to depend on others for help; especially her own mom and dad." Mel corrected her. Glory thought about this all. She had always been so protective of her daughter, and almost never let her go anywhere except school. Now, her daughter is missing and she's here panicking when she knows that people are out searching for her. "Hmm… You're right, honey… I guess I am overreacting a little." Glory sighed in defeat. "I'm not saying it's bad that you're worrying about her, I'm worried too. But I'm sure that she'll be fine until we find her." Mel said, drinking his soda. "I sure hope you're right, Mel…" Glory muttered.

Meanwhile…

Melinda looked up at the ceiling then at the sleeping Mephiles next to her. She was eating an ice cream star and was down to the last colour. She could feel something telling her that her mom was panicking. She wasn't sure if it was a feeling, or something that was too typical not to believe. She took a bite out of her popsicle. It was really cold but really sweet; just how she liked them. Even though she was eating, and that technically counts as doing something, she was extremely fucking bored! She remembered seeing some more bags of stuff that Mephiles brought in, but he put them in the closet before she could see them. She wanted to see what they were, but she didn't wanna wake up Mephiles. Then, she got an idea.

She finished her ice cream star and slowly got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Mephiles up. She tiptoed across the floor, slowly and quietly turned the knob, and tiptoed out the door. She slowly shut it behind her and tiptoed away. Once she got to the closet, she opened the door as quietly as possible and looked up on the top shelf where the grocery bags were. It was a very high shelf and she wasn't tall enough to reach it. She stood up on her tiptoes and tried hopping up and down to get it. It wasn't working. "Damn… Where's Silver when you need him?" Melinda muttered. However, she wasn't giving up! She tried again, but this time, she jumped higher. She was able to get the handle of the bag, but it was stuck. "Oh, great…" the dark red haired girl grumbled under her breath. She pulled on it, and it got free! But her time of victory was cut short when she heard a creaking sound above her. "Huh?" She looked up and saw a knife holder full of knives falling forward. She screamed in fear as she found herself unable to move.

"Melinda!"

She felt someone push her down to the side! The knives fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Melinda had her eyes screwed shut but then started to open them. She gasped and blushed from ear-to-ear as she saw Mephiles on top of her. Her eyes widened and started to shake and Mephiles looked down at her with an expression of awe. He was blushing a warm colour and his heart was racing really fast. "Uh… Hi?" the dark hedgehog stammered, smiling nervously. "Y-You saved my life…" Melinda said in a mesmerized tone. Mephiles' green eyes widened for a second, the he shifted them to the right. "Y-Yeah… I did…" I said with slight shame. "Are you oka-" But he was cut off when Melinda threw herself up and hugged him. She started to sob quietly. Mephiles was shocked at this gesture. He had never had anyone hug him before… He kept his one hand one the ground, holding himself up, and with the other returned the hug.

Later…

Mephiles asked Melinda what she was doing in the closet and she replied with, "I thought you might've been hiding something in there so I wanted to see what it was." while she rubbed her arm. "Ah, well, I was saving that for when I woke up. But now that I am awake, we can use it." Mephiles explained. Melinda raised an eyebrow at him as she watched him get up and go to the closet. "What is it?" she asked, looking down the hall. "You'll see…" Mephiles replied, getting the bag back out of the closet.

When he took the item out of the bag, Melinda saw that it was a board game. It was called Headbands. She had heard of that game, it was Silver's favourite game. "Wow… You bought that?" she asked him, "Why?" Mephiles rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I-I thought that you and I could play it together?" he answered. Melinda's mouth gaped at this. He was thinking about her? She didn't know how she should feel about that… Her heart pounded really hard in her chest. Why was that happening? She didn't know… Either way, she decided to play the game with him! Why waste an opportunity?

Meanwhile…

Sonic ran by the ice cream parlor, keeping his eyes peeled for Melinda. His girlfriend, Amy, was searching around the parlors that Melinda liked to go to the most. However, they hadn't seen her at all. Sonic was getting really worried right now. How could she have just disappeared like that? 'Maybe something took her?' the blue hero wondered, skidding to a stop. That seemed highly unlikely since anyone vulgar who tried anything with her got a kick in the nuts or face. If they were lucky, they got the face. Sonic stared down at his feet. "I wonder if she finally got bested this time around? But who would be powerful enough to best my cousin?" the azure hedgehog wondered, rubbing his chin. He could think of a few people, but she's bested even them from time to time. "Hm… I wonder… And I worry at the same time…" Sonic said, shaking slightly. "I can't believe I finally got back in touch with my cousin and I lost her immediately!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Amy. "Hey, it's not your fault, Sonic." the pink hedgehog girl said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's no one's fault… We just have to let it go and keep looking for Melinda." Sonic looked down with his ears drooped, but then smiled and regained his pride. "Yeah, you're right, Ames! Let's go find my cousin!" he exclaimed, pointing to yonder. Amy nodded and said, "Uh-huh!" in a sure tone. Sonic then took Amy by her hand and ran with her.

Meanwhile…

Melinda and Mephiles had played Headbandz for a few hours and Melinda had won the majority of them. "How are you so good at this?" Mephiles asked, huffing. "I don't know… I'm just a good guesser, I guess…" Melinda answered, shrugging. She took the headband off of her head and started to put the game pieces away. "I thought you said you never played it?" Mephiles pointed out, helping her. "I haven't… I guess it's just beginner's luck…" Melinda said, placing the cards in a stack. "With your beauty, luck must come easily.~" Mephiles said, grabbing her hand. She gasped and blushed. "Why do you keep calling me beautiful?" the sky blue hedgehog girl asked. "Because you are," Mephiles replied, moving closer to her. Melinda started to get nervous for some reason. "Well, I, uh, what are you doing?" she asked as the ebony hedgehog started to lean in. He was trying to kiss her! She didn't want that! Melinda stood up swiftly and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" Mephiles asked. "Bed," Melinda replied, walking down the hall to the bedroom.

"But it's still early,"

"I know… I'm just, really tired…"

"Hmm…"

As Melinda went into the bedroom and closed the door, Mephiles had a smirk form on his lips. "She's starting to let her guard down…" the ebony and blue-green hedgehog whispered. "She's never let me get that close to her before…"

Meanwhile… Melinda's POV…

I layed on the bed curled up into a fetal position. "Oh, no… He almost got me…" I whispered in a scared tone. I screwed my eyes shut and breathed in sharply. 'I can't let my guard down ever again!' I thought, trembling. I opened her eyes slightly. 'Then again… it was a little… nice. Not keeping my guard up…' I then shook my head back and forth rapidly. 'No! No! No! I can't ever let my guard down! That's what he wants!' I thought, blood rushing to my face. Something bad is happening to me!

* * *

Done! Also, duh, Melinda! The thing happening is you're falling in love with him!

Shadow: Hehehe, yeah!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Your Guard Down

Chapter 7: Letting Your Guard Down

Melinda vowed that she would never let her guard down around Mephiles again! However, Mephiles was gonna formulate a plan to make her let her guard down. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be able to get that close to her again. He almost got to kiss her… He sighed and blushed as he walked to Nimue's cave. He tried to think of a plan to get her to give in, but couldn't come up with a flawless one. He wasn't exactly Romeo waiting to come to Juliet's balcony. He was more of...one of those cold characters who wants to eliminate anyone who dares to even look at the Juliet figure. And in this case, Melinda was Juliet. 'But she's way more beautiful than Juliet…' the dark one thought.

When he got to Nimue's cave, he saw that she was already out. She was sitting at a table with Flutterby and having tea with her. Flutterby was in her hedgehog form and holding a cup of tea, stirring the contents of it around. Mephiles cleared his throat to let the two know he was there. They looked up and saw him standing there with his arms crossed. "Ah, hello, Meph!" Nimue greeted cheerfully, standing up. "How many times have I told you, don't call me Meph?!" the ebony hedgehog groaned. Nimue giggled. "I know… So, what brings you here?" the pink hedgehog asked. "I need your help again," Mephiles explained, "I need her to let her guard down around me so I can get closer to her more often." Nimue raised an eyebrow at him then rubbed her chin. "Well, what did you do to get her to let guard down the first time around?" she asked him. Mephiles shrugged his shoulders. "We were playing a game and then I told her that her beginner's luck tied in with how lucky she was to pretty. Then I moved in closer and tried to kiss her, but then she said she wanted to go to bed." he explained. Nimue rubbed her chin and thought some more.

Then, she came to a conclusion. "Well, she seems to react when you compliment her. So, I think you should try and compliment her more, but not too much. And if she tries running away, try and talk to her. That's what I'd do," Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "Huh… that sounds… strikingly possible to succeed." the ebony hedgehog said, nodding. Nimue nodded and smiled. "And if there's any other problems, you know who to find," she told him. Mephiles nodded. He started heading for the exit and Nimue sat back down and started pouring some more tea for herself and Flutterby.

Later…

Melinda was still in the bedroom, pretending to sleep for the whole night. She was afraid that while Mephiles was awake and she was asleep, he'd try something funny. Now, she was even more sleepy, but she was determined to stay awake unless Mephiles came in and tried to do something to her. "I must stay awake! I must stay… I must… I… must.. I must...zzzz..." It wasn't long before Melinda's eyes had slipped closed and then she started to breath very quietly. She had fallen asleep…

Mephiles came in the door and announced he was back. When he got no reply, he figured she must've been asleep. He then smirked to himself. "Fun time…"

He walked into his room and sure enough, there was Melinda, sleeping in a curled up position. Mephiles smirked as he found her cute. He walked over to her and looked down upon the sleeping hedgehog girl. She was still a beautiful girl when sleeping. Still, when she's sleeping, her eyes are closed and Mephiles loved looking into her flaming hot orange eyes. Her dark red hair was slightly splayed out and gave her a shy and innocent look when asleep. He bent down and sniffed her hair and moved down to her neck. He sniffed her lovely scent in and bit her neck. She flinched slightly, but she was so tired she still remained sleeping. Mephiles stood back up and looked at the hickey he had made. To him, that was a sign that she belonged to him. He wondered if she'd notice it when she woke up? He hoped not… Then, he walked to the other side of the bed and laid beside her. He then scooted closer and wrapped his powerful arms around her. "Night-night, my beauty…" the dark hedgehog whispered in her ear. He already got her to let her guard down by waiting for her to fall asleep. He then closed his green eyes and snuggled up to her.

Meanwhile…

Glory was in Melinda's room, sitting on her daughter's empty bed. She had a tearstained face and wasn't moving. She also looked pretty tired. The door opened and it was Mel. "Glory, sweetheart, you should get some sleep." the navy-blue haired dalmatian said. Glory sniffed and nodded. "I'll just… sleep in here tonight… if that's okay…" the orange-haired hedgehog lady sniffed. Mel sighed in defeat and nodded. "That's fine… Just as long as you actually sleep…" he whispered, turning around and closing the door. Glory sighed and crawled under the covers that smelled just like her daughter. She let that scent and the warmth of the covers let her sleep.

The next day… Melinda's POV…

I was really tired… Like so tired that by the time I woke up, it was 1:00 p.m. And the strange part was, my neck felt a little weird and sore. I wonder if this is how being bit by a vampire feels? Wait a minute… Bit? I sat up and felt my neck where the sore spot was. I felt little things on my neck that felt like teeth marks. Someone had given me a hickey! "But… who…?" I looked around until my eyes saw Mephiles laying next to me. I glared at him. I knew it was a bad idea to sleep! Who the hell did he think he was, giving me a hickey?! I got up out of bed in a fit, went over to his side of the bed, pulled the covers off of him, grabbed him, and threw him out of the bed onto the floor!

Sure enough, he woke up with a yell and stood up swiftly. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" he snapped. I then smacked him across the face. "How dare you?!" he demanded. "How dare I?! How dare _I_?! How dare _you_?!" I retorted, stomping and making fists with my hands. "How dare you give me hickey when I'm asleep?!" I demanded back. Mephiles' green eyes shrunk and his face turned red. "Uh… I, uh, I…" he stammered. I groaned in frustration. "You sick pervert! I hate you!" I snapped. Mephiles' eyes widened then he glared at me creepily. I gulped in nervousness. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…' I thought, backing away. I tried to run away but then he tackled me to the ground! "Hey! Let me go, you shithead!" I snapped, trying to break free. "I think you need a punishment, Melinda…" he whispered into my ear. I gasped and blood rushed to my face. "Huh- N-No! Please!" I begged, tears forming in my eyes. "Yes!" he replied. I was scared out of my mind now! I turned my head back and saw him remove his gloves and toss them aside. What was he gonna do? He then picked me up by my neck and tossed me onto the bed. (A/N: Play "I Miss the Misery" during the following scene.)

Mephiles turned me around and I heard a click sound. I tried moving but y hands were trapped in cold, metal cuffs. He had handcuffed me! "Hey, let me-" I was cut off when I felt rough hands grab the edge of my pants and pull them down. "Huh?! No!" I cried. I heard a dark chuckle. "You're lucky I'm feeling nice today and not giving you the ultimate punishment…" I heard his voice say. I heard his knuckles crack and that made shivers go down my spine. "Please, stop!" I begged, flailing around. "No, you need to learn who you are and what your place is!" he replied.

I heard a woosh come towards me and then a stinging sensation on my backside! "Ah!~" I yelled, the tears falling from my eyes. "This is what naughty girls like you deserve!~" Mephiles laughed, striking me again. "OW! Ouch! OWIE! OW! OW!" I kept crying as the spankings became more and more unbearable and painful.

After what seemed like an eternity of spanking, I couldn't feel my ass anymore. 'Hopefully, he's done…' I prayed. Just then, I felt him crawl onto me from behind. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, feeling scared. He then reached up my shirt with his cold hand and grabbed my right breast over my bra. "W-Wait! Stop!" I screamed as I paralyzed with fear. He said nothing and continued to play with it. My breasts are D's and that's made me a guy magnet, but I don't want that, neither do I want this! I then gasped as I felt his hands pull me up into his lap. Then with his other hand, he reached down into my panties and rubbed my cunt. "Ah! Ah, please stop! I'm sorry!" I cried out, blushing really hard. "See, this punishment is working!" he chuckled, rubbing me harder in both places. I moaned and moaned. This might have been pleasurable for my body, but that's a natural reaction, but me in general, I didn't want this! "Please, Mephiles… don't…" I cried. "You're lying to yourself… You want this, Melinda.~" he whispered, licking my hickey. I flinched and shook my head. "No! No, I don't! You may want it, but not me!" I whispered, my closed eyes shuddering. "We'll soon see who's lying…" Mephiles said in my ear.

I then felt my stomach clench. Is this what an orgasm feels like? 'No… I musn't… That would say to him that I'm letting my guard down!' I thought, holding it in. I think he noticed that I was holding it in, and that's bad. "Don't hold it in, Melinda…" he commanded, squeezing his fingers inside of me. "Ah! N-No! I'll never cum! I'll never let my guard down!" I cried. He chuckled darkly and squeezed my breast. "Give in… You'll never win against me. Now you'll cum, or I'll give you the ultimate punishment…" he warned me. I sighed in defeat. I didn't want the ultimate punishment, whatever it was. I finally just let go. An orgasm felt really weird, but somehow, my body loved it. I felt really sick.

I collapsed forward and sighed out in relief. I looked back and saw him lick my juices off his fingers. I glared at him. "You're a sick demon…" I muttered venomously. He didn't seem to hear me, because he picked me right back up. "Unless you want something like that again, you'll treat me with respect…" he warned me. I gulped and nodded. He smiled at me and removed the handcuffs. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Melinda." Mephiles whispered, cupping my face with his hands. I blushed and my eyes widened. "Then what do you want with me?" I asked, a little nervous. "I want you to let your guard down and at least try and accept me…" he answered. "I don't think I'll be able to after what you just did to me…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "Please… I just want you to…" he stuttered. I looked at him. "What?" I asked in curiousity. "N-Nevermind, I just want you not be afraid of me!" he said, crossing his arms. I tilted my head in curiousity. What was he trying to say? It's kind of funny how when doing sexual things to me, he's got no hesitations, but now… He's all nervous and stuttering. Weird… Should I let my guard down more often? Well, it's worth a try. My dad always said life was about taking chances, making mistakes, and getting messy. He said he learned that from a fictional character named Miss Frizzle. I just laughed every time he used to say that. Maybe I should take my dad's advice into account? I took in a deep breath and breathed in and breathed out. I moved closer to Mephiles and tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at me. "I… suppose I could try and let my guard down more often, but… Don't do that ever again, please?" I pleaded. "O-Okay… I'll try to control myself…" Mephiles answered, running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and surrendered.

Maybe letting my guard down wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

Done! I know you wanted a full sex scene, and you'll get one, I promise. I won't tell you when, but you'll get it soon. God, all these readers ever care about in these stories is the sex scenes…

Shadow: Yeah…

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date Part 1

Chapter 8: The Date Part 1

Mephiles' POV…

I wanted to do something for her… But what? I thought about what a man would do for a girl… Flowers, chocolates, and... 'A date?' I wondered. I looked over at Melinda who was sleeping next to me. I smirked and chuckled quietly. The next morning, I'll ask her out on a date. But where could I take her that we wouldn't be found? I'll have to ask Nimue…

I climbed out of bed and put on a jacket. It's strange how I used to not feel cold before I met Melinda. Now, I need it on cold nights outside. I feel like a totally different person. In fact, I feel like an actual person! Not a demon… Maybe Nimue is right?

Speaking of her, I arrived at her cave and walked in. She wasn't there, but Flutterby was fluttering around her pool in her butterfly form. "Flutterby, can you get Nimue for me, please?" he said to the butterfly. Flutterby flew in front of him and turned into her hedgehog self. "Sure," she said. She turned around and waved her hand over the sparkling water. Sure enough, the pool glowed and Nimue came out. She was wearing a different, lavender, more simpler dress than her usual, poofy, blue one. "Need something, Meph?" she asked me. I growled in frustration at her. She never learns, does she? "Don't call me that!" I snapped. Nimue giggled at me. 'She really loves pissing me off, doesn't she?' I thought. Still, I remembered I had something to ask her. "Anyway, Nimue, I need your help right now, please." I said politely. When in truth, I was holding in my anger. "I wanna ask Melinda out on a date, but I don't know where to go where we won't be found." I explained, rubbing the back of my head. Nimue raised an eyebrow at me for some reason. What was she thinking? "And why?" she asked me. I felt blood rush to my face and I exclaimed. I don't know why I felt so hot in the face and my chest, but for some reason, I didn't hate it. "Well… i just wanna impress her even more," I explained, "And also, I need something for her and I to wear. Of course, I can handle mine, but as for Mel's, I don't know..." I held my mouth. "Mel? You called her Mel?! Oh, a nickname! You know what this means, right Flutterby?" Nimue said to her. Flutterby nodded and giggled. "You like her!~" she squealed. I blushed even more and exclaimed. What the hell is wrong with girls and squealing?! "N-No! Why would you ever think that I like her?!" I demanded. "Oh, no reason.~" Nimue said in a singsong voice. "Anyway, I can loan you a dress for her, how's that sound, Mephiles?" I rubbed my chin as I thought about it. 'Well, where else am I gonna get a dress for her?' I asked myself. Then i smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" I said to Nimue. She smiled and walked into her pool without holding her breath. She can do that. I've known Nimue for a little while now. She was part of making the knights of the round table and I wanted to stop her because I wanted to take over King Arthur's world. But that's besides the point.

Soon, she came up from her pool, completely dry and holding a dress. It was folded and looked to be golden yellow. I wanted her to unfold it so I could see the full dress and imagine my beloved Melinda in it. Nimue walked over to me and handed me the dress. "You can have her wear this, and there's also a suit for you. I don't know what you had in mind to wear, but if it was just… what you're wearing now, then no." she explained, "I hope you like navy blue," she added. I took the clothes from her and thanked her. "But what about our location?" I asked. "Just leave that to me," Nimue said, smirking and raising an eyebrow while keeping the other squinted. "I'll be watching you in my pool, and when you both are dressed, tell Melinda to close her eyes and I'll teleport you to a romantic rendezvous spot." I raised an eyebrow very suspiciously at her. "How do I know you're not just baiting me to help her escape?" I asked very harshly. Nimue crossed her arms. "I guess you'll just have to trust me," she said in a smart tone. I wanted to smack her right now, like, really bad! But I knew that she hadn't steered me wrong before, and she was the only hope I had to get close to Melinda. So, I decided to trust her. I didn't want to, but I thought I had no choice. I don't know why I want to impress Mel, but I do!

Later… Normal POV…

After leaving Nimue's cave, Flutterby looked at her friend in pink. "You were right about him, Nimmy," the winged hedgehog said. "He does like her!" Nimue chuckled and nodded as she high fived her friend. "Yeah! I just hope that they can work out their problems with this date he has in mind..." she whispered. Flutterby smiled assuringly and floated upside down so her hair was hanging and it looked like she was having fun. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Nimue," the magenta hedgehog girl said. Nimue smiled at Flutterby. She was lucky to have a friend like her around. She remembered how they first met:

Flashback…

Nimue was disguised as a little girl from the local village in King Arthur's world and she fake crying. Luckily, it looked very convincing. She heard a skid and that was her cue to pick up the act. "W-What's wrong? Are you lost or something?" a male's voice asked. The disguised Nimue turned her head and she saw a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and a sword with a face. "A great big dragon attacked my village!" Nimue sobbed. "A dragon?!" the blue hedgehog asked in shock. "It took my mommy, and my daddy, and everybody away!" Nimue stuttered, continuing to sob and stutter. The blue hedgehog, Sonic, stared at her for a second, looked up into the distance, then back at her with a smile. "Hey," he said, kneeling down to her, "Don't cry. Can you tell me where it went?" Nimue nodded and pointed to the far left. "It's in the big cave," she explained, "I the bottom of that mountain." Sonic smirked and stood up. "Don't worry," he assured her. The sword, Caliburn, gasped. "What?! Don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now?!" Sonic nodded. "You got a problem with that?" he asked in a smart tone. "What of the Lady's tests? You will never make it in time!" Caliburn replied. "Yeah, maybe, but… I play by my own rules. Remember that!" Sonic said in a very proud tone. "You fool…" Caliburn muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, kid!" Sonic assured her as he started to run off, "I'll get your folks back!"

As Sonic and Caliburn left, Nimue changed back into her normal self for a while. She smiled. "He's becoming a fine knight…" she whispered.

She took a walk through the forest. She worried not about if she missed Sonic, her magic would tell her when he was about to return to the spot where she was. Even though she was a magical being to whom which everyone thought they needed to bow in respect to and all that, she wanted to be treated like she was an ordinary person. However, she also loved being the Lady of the Lake and giving advice and tasks to prove people's worth.

As she was about to take a step, she heard a small noise. She looked down at her feet and backed up a step. She gasped slightly as she saw a small butterfly. It was magenta and light blue and so delicate looking. It was trembling and curled up in a fetal position on the ground. Nimue looked down at the small creature with sadness. She bent down and carefully scooped it up in her hands. 'She's hurt really bad…' the pink hedgehog thought. She shifted her jade green eyes away then looked back at the hurt insect. "There, there, little one…" she whispered, petting its small wings as carefully as possible. "Here," Nimue said, waving her hand over it, "I'll help you." As she waved her hand, the small creature started to illuminate slightly. When the light around it cleared, the butterfly stood up very shakily and started to unfold its wings. "There you go," Nimue whispered, giggling. The butterfly stayed still for a moment before flying off of Nimue's hand and fluttering in mid air. She seemed to be looking at Nimue and she could feel that. She made a slight noise.

Then, the butterfly started to glow. Nimue gasped and covered her eyes from the blinding light. After the light started to die down, Nimue looked back and saw through the warm glow a more humanoid shape was in the middle of it. When the light was cleared, Nimue was surprised to see a female magenta hedgehog with beautiful sky blue hair that seemed to shimmer beautifully. She wore a buttercream dress with thin spaghetti straps, no shoes, and no gloves. She also had butterfly wings on her back that were magenta and light blue. She lightly floated down to the ground and her left foot touched the ground followed by her right. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be like fuchsia, sky blue, and gold crystals. Nimue was amazed by this all. Was this the butterfly she had seen and healed? If so, then how is it possible?

The hedgehog girl smiled at Nimue and took a small delicate step towards her. "W-Who are you?' the pink hedgehog asked in amazement. The girl said nothing and continued to step towards her. Nimue felt paralyzed and unable to move. She didn't even blink as the winged girl touched her face and touched her nose. Her touch was softer than silk and made a rush go up Nimue's spine.

"Thank you,"

Even her voice was soft. Nimue gasped and took a step backwards. "W-Who are you?" she asked again. "More importantly, _what_ are you?" The girl smiled and curtseyed. "My name is Flutterby… And as for what I am, I'm just a butterfly." she explained. Nimue revamped herself. "Just a butterfly?! Butterflies don't change into hedgehogs!" she pointed out, still flabbergasted. Flutterby giggled and nodded. "I know," she explained, "But I'm a special butterfly. You could say I'm the only one of my kind." Nimue tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Well, my name is Nimue." she said, outstretching her hand. Flutterby took her hand and shook it lightly and gently. "As in "Nimue the Lady of the Lake"?" the magenta and sky blue hedgehog asked. She nodded. "Cool," Flutterby said.

After the handshake, Nimue asked, "What happened to you? Why were you hurt?" Flutterby looked down at her feet and fidgeted with them for a bit. "I was out walking for a while and my legs got tired. So, I decided to stretch my wings a bit. Then, some little kid came by and threw a pebble at me and knocked me down. Since I'm very small as a butterfly, the pebble broke my wings and I couldn't fly away. Then you came along and healed me." she explained. Nimue looked at her with sympathy and took her hand in hers. "Again, thank you," Flutterby said. Nimue smiled. "No problem, Flutterby,"

"So, do you have a place to live?" Nimue asked. "No, i just go wherever the wind takes me; like a nomad." Flutterby said, shrugging and twirling a lock of her sparkling sky blue hair around. "Well, you can stay with me for a little bit if you want." Nimue offered. Flutterby gasped and looked at Nimue. "Y-You mean it?!" the winged hedgehog girl asked. Nimue nodded and smiled. Flutterby was speechless for a while. No one was ever this nice to her. Whenever she changed into her current form, people just screamed and ran away. Either that, or they laughed and called her a freak. She had had people try and capture her and sell her to a traveling 'freak show' for a lot of money. Now, she had a true home at last! She threw her arms around Nimue and cried in happiness. Nimue looked at Flutterby then hugged her back.

End of Flashback…

Nimue smiled at the fond memory. They had been friends for almost five years now and they were really happy about it. They were really happy to have each other. Flutterby was happy that Nimue didn't call her a freak or try and sell her to some circus. And Nimue was glad to have a true friend who didn't address her so formally. She had always wanted to tell people that it was okay for them to treat her like a normal person, but since they were being so polite, she forgot to and gave them what they usually came for. But not Flutterby. Each and every day, she gave her what she wanted: Love and Friendship.

Meanwhile…

Mephiles got back home and Melinda was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Before he left, he had left her a note saying when she woke up to wait for him in the living room. She looked up at the ebony and blue-green hedgehog male and he made his mouth appear. "Hey, Mel," he greeted. Melinda tilted her head and blushed slightly. "What did you call me?" she asked. "M-Mel…" Mephiles answered before asking, "Is that okay?" Melinda's orange eyes scanned him for a little while then she smiled a little bit. "Sure, why not?" she said simply. Mephiles smiled a bit more. 'Good, she's starting to feel more comfortable around me.' he thought.

He walked over to the couch and Melinda noticed the clothes in his arms. She raised one eyebrow and kept the other one squinted. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the clothes. "Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you." Mephiles said, setting them down on the coffee table. He sat down next to Melinda and she looked over at him. He made eye contact with her; her orange eyes met his green, snake-like ones. They used to frighten her so much, but now for some reason, she wanted to stare into them more.

"Mel, I know this is kind of sudden and all, and after what happened yesterday, you'll probably say no. But I wanna make it all up to you." Mephiles said, taking ahold of her hand. Melinda tilted her head in response to Mephiles' words. "W-What are you saying?" the spotted hedgehog girl asked, blushing. "I want to take you out on a date," he answered seriously. Melinda gasped and blushed more. This was a natural reaction, she knew, but she had never had it happen to her. She had never been on a date before, even though plenty of boys asked her before. But she had refused them all because she thought they just wanted to get close to her so they could get into her pants. Now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to do this. She felt like she wanted to say something different. He was being very kind and gentle to her about this, and he did say he wanted to make it up to her. She shifted her orange eyes down then back up to Mephiles. She put on a soft smile and squeezed his hand. "Well… I guess it couldn't hurt to try a date." Melinda said, rubbing the back of her neck. Mephiles' green eyes widened in surprise. "You've never gone on a date?" he asked. Melinda shook her head. "No… this is my first first date…" she admitted. Mephiles stared at Melinda in fascination. Why would anyone not take a beautiful girl like her out? 'Maybe she refused?' he thought. Well, there wasn't any point in worrying about it now; she took his offer and there wasn't any backing out. "Okay, well, I hope I can make this date a memorable one for you, Mel." the ebony hedgehog said. Melinda's eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly. She felt a jerk at her heart space for some odd reason. Why was he making her feel this way? She wanted to know so bad! But she decided to distract herself and ask him some questions.

"Well, I need a dress?"

Mephiles smirked and reached over to the table and grabbed the yellow folded dress. "I got it covered," he assured her. Melinda took the dress from Mephiles and looked at it while keeping it folded. Even though yellow wasn't her favourite colour, it wasn't a colour she hated either. It also looked so pretty when she unfolded it. (A/N: I'm saving her full description for later! Muwahaha!~) "Where did you get it?" she inquired. "Nimue gave it to me," Mephiles answered. "It's so pretty…" Melinda whispered, staring at its magnificence. Mephiles leaned into her space and smirked. "It'd be even prettier if you were wearing it…" the ebony hedgehog male whispered. Melinda gasped and felt as if a breeze blew upwards in her hair. She blushed warmly and her eyes widened. 'What's this? It's that feeling again… Whenever he says something flattering, this happens.' the sky blue hedgehog thought. Her heart pounded hard inside her chest and made her screw her eyes shut.

"You okay, Mel?"

Melinda snapped out of her trance and looked at the ebony hedgehog next to her. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay, just a little tired is all." she lied, gripping the dress. "Well, Nimue also gave me this makeup if you want to wear it." Mephiles said, handing it to her. She took it and stood up. "Well, I'll be in the bathroom, changing." she explained, "Be out in a few." Mephiles nodded and waved as she went into the bathroom. He looked over at the tux Nimue had given him and decided to change into it.

Later…

Mephiles now stood in a navy blue tuxedo with a dark red tie and black dress shoes. He tugged at his collar in nervousness. Since this was his first date as well, he was a little scared at what would and wouldn't happen. He just hoped he could trust Nimue…

The door opened slightly and Melinda peeked her head out. "I'm… ready, Mephiles…" she whispered in slight embarrassment. Mephiles looked up and smiled. "Okay, then. Come on out, Mel." he said. Melinda shifted her eyes away and hid behind the door again. "I-I don't know… I look kind of…" the sky blue hedgehog girl stuttered. "Oh, honey, I'm sure you look fine." Mephiles said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Melinda gasped quietly and looked back at the door behind which Mephiles resided. Why did he call her honey? And did he really wanna see her in a dress? She looked down at her chest which kind of didn't look right. "Well, okay… But it has some problems in some places…" she told him, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't worry, I won't laugh or judge you, Mel." Mephiles said. "You sure?" Melinda asked, starting to peek out again. Mephiles nodded and smiled at her. She shifted her eyes away again then decided to come out. And when she did, Mephiles had an enormous blush across his face…

The dress was golden yellow, strapless, and it had lemon yellow ruffles at the bottom with sparkles and glitter all over it. She was also wearing red, elbow length gloves, and yellow dress shoes. Her eyelashes looked really thick because she was wearing mascara, and wearing some lip gloss brought out the colour in her soft looking lips. Her once messy, dark red hair was now soft and smooth because she had brushed it after so many days. Melinda blushed and her ears drooped and she had her hands behind her back. And she was right about it having problems in some places, because her D-cups were hanging out slightly. But all in all, she looked absolutely breathtaking…

Mephiles was at a loss for words as he continued to stare wide eyed at Melinda. "Mephiles? Do you think I should just wear something else?" she asked in a shy sounding tone. These words broke the demon out of his trance and made him wave his hands back and forth rapidly. "N-N-No! You look so beautiful and hot and everything like that!" he stammered. Melinda gasped and her heart skipped a beat. Mephiles blushed and tried to calm himself. "I mean… ahem… you look really good, Mel." the dark one said in a smoother tone. Mel gasped but then blushed and lowered her eyes while trying not to smile. She had never felt so happy and embarrassed in her life. She didn't know whether she should say to him that he should stop saying these things or continue. There was something else she wanted to say, but she couldn't get it out of her system and into her voice box and out of her lips. So, she just said, "Thank you… I think?" in a flustered tone. Mephiles took a step closer to her and took her hand in his. She gasped in shock. His hands had always felt so cold and coarse, but now, they felt… warm and soft. "You ready?" Mephiles asked. Mel stared at him for a while before smiling and nodding.

"Uh-huh…"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Done! I hope you loved this chapter, because I did. It was so detailed and heartwarming.

Shadow: I can vouch for that!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: The Date Part 2

Chapter 9: The Date Part 2

"Close your eyes,"

Melinda gasped and her mouth gaped slightly. "W-Why?" she asked in a slightly nervous tone. Mephiles smiled at her reassuringly. "Just trust me, honey…" the dark one said, stroking her face. Melinda blushed and held back a little bit, but then slowly slipped her orange eyes closed.

She felt like a rush of air blew through her hair and dress and a bright light surrounded her and Mephiles. She was kind of scared so she threw herself into the demon's arms and held him tightly. Mephiles was surprised but then cuddled closer to her.

When the light cleared up, there was an abundance of silence. That is, until they heard a gentle breeze and the slight chirping of birds. It was dark out, the stars shone brightly in the dark blue sky and the moon was a full bodied wonder of light. When both hedgehogs opened their eyes, they gasped in shock at where they were. Mephiles didn't know this place, but Melinda did. She recognized it as the sunflower park she went to as a child. "Where the hell are we?" Mephiles asked in wonder. The sight of everything happy used make him sick. But now his heart felt light and airy for some odd reason. "This is the… sunflower park I came to when I was little…" Melinda answered, catching his attention. 'Why would Nimue send us here? I just hope no one finds us…' the ebony and blue-green hedgehog thought. He looked over at Melinda, who was staring up at the stars and moon. Mephiles raised an eyebrow curiously and made his way over to her.

Melinda stared up at the stars. She remembered how much her mother's fur shimmered in the moonlight whenever they went camping. She must've 'inherited' that from her or something, cuz people said that her fur does that too. 'So far this date is turning out lovely…' She blushed at the word 'date' because she was literally on a hell date. Because her date is a demon. She couldn't help but wonder why he asked her out on a date?

"Lovely night, huh?"

Melinda gasped and looked beside her to see Mephiles. She smiled and nodded as she continued to stare up at the sky. "You know, your fur is shimmery like the moon, Mel." Mephiles complimented. Melinda blushed and smiled nervously. "Thank you…" she muttered in shyness.

Mephiles looked behind him and saw a gazebo in the middle of the sunflower field. And right under it was a table for two… It also had food on it, ready to be eaten. 'Nimue… She really thinks I can pull this off, doesn't she?' Mephiles thought, looking back at Melinda. Thinking about it more and more, he brought a smile to his lips. 'Well… I've made it this far!'

Mephiles took Melinda's hand and made their fingers lock together. "Hey, there's a date at hand, Mel. Wanna take mine and go?" the demon asked with a slightly seductive tone in his deep voice. Melinda blushed but then smiled and nodded. Mephiles led her to the gazebo and pulle dout the chair. "Milady, your seat," he said in a polite manner. Melinda tilted her head questioningly at Mephiles and kept her eyes on him as she sat down in her chair. Why was he being such a gentleman to her? Mephiles pushed her chair in slightly and walked around to the other chair. He sat down. Melinda shifted her orange eyes away and blushed. She felt… confused about something. She used to hate him for kidnapping her, but now she felt really strange around him. It couldn't have been love, could it? She couldn't have fallen in love with a demon, let alone a kidnapper. Right? She had to run a few tests tonight!

Test 1

"Hey, Mephiles… Why are you being like a gentleman to me?"

Mephiles looked up from his plate and tilted his head questioningly. What was this all of a sudden? "Uh… I don't know? I wanna impress you because I… I lo… I love…" the demon stuttered, his cheeks reddening. Melinda leaned forward slightly in curiosity. 'He's never acted like this before… What is it, Mephiles? What is it you're trying to say?' the sky blue hedgehog wondered. "I love… trying to impress you because you're really great and pretty and, uh… Hey, is it getting hot out here?" Mephiles started to fan himself with his hand. Melinda tilted her head again and raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't hot.

Test 2

"So, did you do all of this just for me?"

Mephiles nodded. "Well, I had some help from Nimue and Flutterby, of course, because…" he paused and stared down in shame. Melinda looked at him with a sentimental expression on her face. "I don't know exactly what to do when it comes to a date, because no one has ever wanted to go on one with me. Then again, I just kill people… But not you." Mephiles explained. "And why did you spare me?" Melinda pressed further. Mephiles sighed. "I have no freaking clue, Mel… You just… feel very different from the other women I killed." he explained, "And your beauty is real, unlike those hookers I killed!" Melinda kind of chuckled at the word hookers, but then she stopped at the word killed. "W-Why did you kill people?" she asked in a slightly frightened tone. "Well, after I failed to take over the world after joining with Iblis, I felt mad and frustrated about it all. I just went on a murder spree, hoping to kill Sonic for what he almost did to me…" Mephiles explained in a dark and sinister voice. Once he noticed how frightened Melinda was, Mephiles got out of his seat and walked over to her. She was shaking with fear and holding herself. "Hey, I'm sorry, Mel." Mephiles mumbled apologetically to her. "L-Let's talk about something else, like… how pretty and mesmerizing you look tonight.~" Melinda gasped as she was pulled to her feet by the demon. She blushed and felt her heart race.

"Wanna dance?~" Mephiles asked in a very suggestive tone. "B-But we don't have any music…" Melinda said, trying to get away.

Suddenly, there was soft music playing. It appeared to be coming from the flowers as they started to sway in the gentle breeze. Both Melinda and Mephiles were left in a state of silent awe as they looked into each other's eyes. "D-Did you do that?" Melinda asked. Mephiles shook his head lightly. "Uh-uh… And did you?" Melinda shook her head. "Then… who?" Mephiles wondered, looking up at the stars. They seemed to spell out words: "Just in case…" Mephiles smiled and half-lidded his eyes. "Nimue…" he whispered. "Huh?" Melinda spoke up. Mephiles broke out of his trance and stared back down at the younger hedgehog in front of him. "Nothing, honey," he lied. "Well, as nice as the idea of dancing sounds, I think I'll pass…" Melinda tried to go away, but was pulled right back in. Her face was just inches away from Mephiles' and he smirked at her. "There's no escape from Mephiles the Dark, my sweetheart…" Melinda gasped and blushed even more. Her legs wanted to run away right now, but that's not what _she_ wanted to do for some odd reason. So, she decided to go along with the demon's movements, not like she really had much of a choice.

As they began to dance, Mephiles started to feel really weird. Good weird, but weird. He had never danced before, but he was doing it like a pro! It's like the music, the flowers, and the look in Melinda's flaming orange eyes were giving him the instructions and making him glide like a swan in a lake. Melinda was amazed as well. When she was young, really young, she danced like crazy. But the older she got, the less she danced. But now, she was dancing along with Mephiles like it was nothing. Her golden dress blew and fluttered in the wind.

Just then, Mephiles lifted her arm and twirled her around like a top. After she stopped, he dipped her downwards, making her gasp and her orange eyes widened like saucers. "M-Mephi-" but she was cut off by a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't say a word, my dear… Let's just enjoy this lovely night and let the music be our guide…" the dark one whispered, making bedroom eyes at her. Melinda stared at Mephiles for a little bit before making a soft smile at the latter. "Okay,"

They continued to dance with grace and beauty with each and every little step. Melinda was a little weirded out for a couple reasons. She had never danced before and now she was doing it like it was no one's business. Also, she was dancing with a demon! And the demon was the same one who killed her cousin! By rights, she shouldn't be doing this… But she also was enjoying it so much in her heart. She then decided to stop listening to her head and let her heart do the talking for tonight.

Soon, they grew tired of dancing and decided to stand by the patch of daisies and talk for a bit.

"So… I guess I wanted to say something tonight…"

Melinda looked up at Mephiles who seemed to be shuffling in place in nervousness. "Huh?" she spoke up. Mephiles opened his mouth to speak but then shied away and faced away from the younger hedgehog. "I'm… sorry I kidnapped you… I guess that makes me even more of a bad guy. But I just wanted to show you that I could've been different with you near me…" he said in a guilty voice. Melinda placed her index finger to her chin and took in his words. Then, she smiled and tapped on his shoulder, making him turn towards her. "Well, I think I can forgive you…" she whispered, placing her index finger to his lips. "Y-You mean it?!" Mephiles asked in a shocked tone. Melinda nodded. "Sure, I mean… You were nice enough to try and apologize by taking me out on a date, right? I think that's proof that you're not a complete and total demon." Mephiles' green, snake-like eyes widened and softened. "Mel…" he whispered.

Then without warning, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in! Melinda's orange eyes widened and shrunk as Mephiles kissed her cheek. After letting her go, they both gasped and stared into each other's shrunken eyes with bared teeth. "Uh…" They both said.

Suddenly, they both leaned forward and connected their lips…

Melinda didn't know what she was doing, neither did Mephiles. Her lips tasted and felt so soft… And Mephiles' lips to her were a strange taste. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't like a prince's lips might've tasted. Either way, they both enjoyed the kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Mephiles concentrated hard and in a flash, they were gone.

Meanwhile…

In Nimue's cave, they were observing the whole date. And when Mephiles teleported away, Flutterby gasped. "N-Nimue, they're gone! Should we intervene?" the winged hedgehog girl asked. "No… I think Mephiles wants to be alone with Melinda for a little bit, Flutterby." Nimue chuckled. Flutterby was about to object, but then remembered how happy they were as they danced. Besides, she trusted Nimue. "Alright, Nimmy, I trust you…" Flutterby said happily. Nimue smiled and put an arm around her friend.

Meanwhile…

Mephiles flashed himself and Melinda into his room. They continued to kiss each other passionately and lovingly. Melinda barely noticed where they were; she felt like she was in heaven.

Mephiles gently pushed Melinda down onto his bed and he was now on top of her. He pulled away to breath and stare down at the panting, blushing hedgehog underneath him. Melinda's orange eyes were half-lidded and she appeared to be dazed. Mephiles cupped her face and returned to kissing her. As she was distracted, Mephiles proceeded to put his hands up and under her skirt of the dress. Melinda moaned in weakness as she found herself surrendering to his touches. Mephiles released the kiss and lifted the dress off of her body, tossing it down on the floor. Melinda now laid down under the older hedgehog in a surrendering position. She was blushing a warm red colour and panting lightly. "M-Mephiles?" she asked, "What are you… doing?" Mephiles said nothing, he only smiled and stroked her lovely, dark red hair. He then unbuttoned his navy blue tuxedo and removed it. Melinda gasped at his muscles and how strong they made him look. 'So amazing…' the sky blue hedgehog girl thought in awe. She then raised a shaking hand and touched his fluffy chest fur. She remembered how he was a shadow of Shadow and he had a lot of things alike with him. From the body and quill shape, to the markings and chest fur. The only things different were the colours of the markings, his eyes, and he often didn't have a mouth. But now, he did have a mouth. Since he was around her. What exactly does this mean? What did he feel for her? And more importantly, what did _she_ feel for _him_?

Mephiles leaned down and started to kiss her neck. Melinda moaned, as she wrapped her arms around him in surrender. As this went on, Mephiles proceeded to snake his hand down her torso and into her teal underwear. She gasped and moaned as her orange eyes followed his hand's movements. He started to massage her womanhood gently, making the spotted hedgehog girl moan in response.

As he continued to massage her below, he reached around her back and unhooked her teal bra. Her giant breasts bounced out, making her blush and flinch in shame. 'Oh, no! How embarrassing!' she thought. Mephiles sensed her feeling and saw her reaction and that made him smile a little. "Embarrassed?" he asked. Melinda took her hands away from her face and nodded fearfully. Mephiles smirked and said, "Hmp… Then I'll embarrass you even more…" and he brought his head down to her breasts. "Wait, what are yooooouuuu…." Melinda felt his tongue trace circles around her nipples. He soon put his whole mouth on it and massaged her other breast with his other hand. Melinda moaned and tried raising her hand to stop him. But then she dropped it in defeat as the pleasure overtook her body. She felt her panties get very damp and soaked. Mephiles took his mouth off of her nipple and sent kisses down her body. She made slight moan and gasping noises. He removed her wet, teal underwear and tossed them down with the rest of their discarded clothes. Melinda was now officially naked in front of a boy. She'd never expected this to happen, especially not in front of someone like Mephiles. So, why wasn't she bailing on him? Why wasn't she fighting back?

Mephiles then took his index and middle fingers and rubbed them over Melinda's flower. Then, he applied some pressure to the slit and pushed into her. Melinda gasped and her mouth widened in shock and pleasure. She was still a virgin, and virgins get wet easily, and are very tight. It felt weird and slightly painful. "A virgin, huh?" Mephiles asked, sliding his fingers in and out of her tight opening. She nodded shakily and gripped the sheets underneath her. This made Mephiles smirk and continue to finger her and listen to her moans.

Soon, Melinda felt her stomach feel a little weird. It was like a spring pushing down and folding up like an accordion. But just as she could let it all go, Mephiles slid his fingers out of her. "Huh? Wha?" she gasped looking up at him. She watched as he licked her juices off of his fingers. "You taste yummy, Mel.~" he said in a chuckle. Melinda gasped and blushed as she covered her face with her hands. "Don't say that stuff, Mephiles! It's bad enough you have me in this position!" she exclaimed, closing her legs. Mephiles looked at her with a confused expression, which quickly changed into a smug one. " _This_ is bad?" he asked. Melinda was about to ask what he meant but then he leaned down and kissed her. She then closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt his tongue probe her lips before pushing in. She had never French kissed before, and it felt really weird. But she found herself playing along with him anyway.

Soon, she needed air and Mephiles did as well. When he pulled away from her soft lips, there was a trail of saliva between them and his own. They were left panting for breath. "Okay… So, maybe _that_ wasn't bad…" Melinda said in shame. Mephiles smirked in victory. Melinda blushed and looked the other way. "I'm gonna keep going, okay?" Mephiles said, rubbing her face. Melinda gasped and shifted her orange eyes downwards to where Mephiles' hands were unbuckling his dress pants. She realized what he was gonna do… She grabbed his arm which made him halt in his tracks. She stared into his green snake-like eyes very intensely. This made Mephiles shift them away. "I-I mean… if you want me to, Mel…" he whispered. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to…" Melinda gasped lightly and her eyes widened. Was he saying she had an actual choice and say in it? That had never happened before… This made her heart melt and her eyes soften. She slowly loosened her grip on the demon's arm and this made Mephiles gasp. "O-Okay… I'll let you take me… But it's my first time, so, please be gentle…" the dark-red haired hedgehog girl said, turning her head away. Mephiles stared at her for a little bit before smiling and cupping her face. He made her face turn back towards him and she saw the soft light in his eyes. Something she had now loved seeing. "I'll be gentle, Mel…" the demon whispered lovingly.

Mephiles removed his pants, revealing his dark blue boxers. 'I didn't know he wore boxers…' Melinda thought. Then she noticed a bulge in them. It made her slightly nervous but then remembered he'd try and be gentle. Melinda reached out and tugged on his boxers, confusing Mephiles. 'She's acting like she really wants this… Maybe she does?' the dark hedgehog wondered. Melinda pulled down the boxers, revealing his own erection. She gasped in shock. 'It's so big…' the sky blue hedgehog thought. She blushed as she noticed Mephiles was looking at her looking at him. Mephiles was slightly ashamed as well. It felt weird having someone looking at his penis… He had never bothered to do any masturbation, because there's nobody to think about for him. But now… he's taking one of the biggest leaps ever!

He prepared himself and touched his erect cock to Melinda's shivering, damp vagina. He then proceeded to push into her. Melinda flinched and gasped as she screwed one eye shut. Mephiles kept pushing and pushing and pushing until he hit the spot where her hymen would rupture if he pushed farther. He knew it would hurt her; like a lot. But she wanted this, and so did he. He pushed in some more with a little bit more force, and soon enough-

"AAAHH!~"

Mephiles gasped as he felt something warm and liquidy pour out of her cunt. He looked down and saw it was blood. He knew what this meant, but he was still a little scared. He looked back up at Melinda, who was developing tears in her eyes and she was gripping the sheets even tighter. "M-Mel! Are you okay?!" Mephiles asked in worry. Melinda opened her eyes halfway and she nodded. "Y-Yeah… I just… It j-just hurts a bit..." the younger hedgehog assured him. "Well, maybe a little more than a little bit, but, I'm fine…" Mephiles tilted his head in worry but then decided to trust her words. He slowly pulled out and gently thrusted back in. Melinda moaned in pain and pleasure at this gesture.

After doing this for while, the pain started to fade away, and Melinda started to find herself liking this. "Is it starting to feel good?" Mephiles asked. Melinda nodded hesitantly and blushed. Well, in that case-" Mephiles said, pulling her up. "Woah! What the hell?!" Melinda demanded as she was now riding the demon's cock. "Prepare yourself!" he told her. Melinda gasped and moaned as he started to thrust up into her opening, only a little harder this time.

He kept thrusting up inside of her and she continued to moan and hold onto him. "Y-You jerk!" Melinda said in a shaky voice. "Would a jerk do this-" He leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. Melinda fell victim to his kiss and started kissing back.

Soon, Mephiles felt his stomach tighten into a knot and he somehow knew this meant he had to release. He wanted to tell Melinda, warn her, but it just felt so good, and he couldn't tear himself away from the kiss.

Just after the last powerful thrust, Mephiles released his hot, white, sticky, semen up into Melinda's uterus! Melinda gasped as she pulled away from the kiss and moaned in shock. The warmth of the semen and the pleasure of the whole event made her feel woozy. She fell forward, taking Mephiles down with her. Mephiles gasped at the unconscious hedgehog on top of him. "M-Mel? Mel?! MEL?!" he demanded. Melinda said nothing, but she was breathing quietly, and that gave the demon the signal that she was only sleeping. The whole of the event must've made her sleepy or something. He lifted her off of him and laid her down; she was covered in sweat, semen, and other fluids, but was still sleeping peacefully. Now Mephiles didn't worry about what he had just done, he worried about cleaning her up. He didn't wanna wake her up, so he had to be careful.

He luckily found some tissues left in the drawer of his bedside table/desk. Someone must've left them there before they abandoned the house; either way, it was convenient for him.

As he cleansed Melinda, Mephiles couldn't help but somewhat wonder what would happen if she woke up. Would she remember what occurred? Would she forget all about it? He could only help for the latter. Cause he knew what might happen if he came inside of her… But he also knew there was a slight chance that what he was worried about wouldn't happen. He just hoped that that slight chance became a big chance.

Because… He was in denial about it for a long time, and he knew that Nimue and Flutterby were right. He covered her back up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mel…"

* * *

Done! There's your lemon! I know that's all people ever like reading! Nympho's… JK! But, this isn't the end of the story! Ah, it never is over so soon...

Shadow: … Right, sure you're joking…

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Taken Away

Chapter 10: Taken Away

Melinda's POV…

My legs and back are really sore, but I can feel the warm sunlight kissing my face so I know it's time to get up and start the day. I remembered that I went on a date with Mephiles last night, and that made me blush a little. But I don't remember what happened afterwards. But whatever did happen, it was painful. Painful… One thing came to my mind, but I didn't wanna believe it. I sat up and stretched my tired arms and yawned. I felt really nippy for some reason, and the fabric of the bed felt more bare. I looked down at my body only to see that I wasn't wearing any clothes! This made me shake in fear. "Oh, God… Please don't tell me I…" I whispered, slowly turning my head. I saw Mephiles sleeping next to me with his shirt and pants off.

"Oh, no…"

Meanwhile… Normal POV…

Sonic was deciding to check the last place they hadn't checked: The forest. Glory said that Melinda, her, and Mel had always gone on picnics together there, but since becoming a teenager, she had stopped wanting to go. "Why do you think she'd be there, Glory?" Sonic asked, dashing for the forest. "I don't know… but please just look!" she replied back, her voice breaking off. Sonic smiled and assured her he would. After hanging up the phone, Sonic put it in his pocket and dashed even faster through the forest.

After wandering around the woods for a little bit, Sonic found hide, nor hair, nor quill of Melinda. Just as he was about to give up, he saw in a clearing: A house. It had a light on, and that meant someone lived there. 'Maybe they know where Mel is?' the azure hedgehog wondered. With that, he dashed away towards the house.

Meanwhile…

Melinda had woken Mephiles up and was having a little verbal argument with him. "You raped me, didn't you?!" she demanded. "N-No! You wanted it, don't you remember, Mel?!" Mephiles retorted. Melinda exclaimed slightly and rubbed her chin. She had a hard time recalling all of the previous night's events. "Well, I remember you took me out on a date, and then we… kissed…" Mephiles nodded and smirked. "And then?" he pressed further. Melinda started to get her memories back, and then a slight vision. She saw a blurry shape of another hedgehog. She appeared to be sky blue with black hair and orange eyes. She didn't see her clearly but then remembered what happened after they kissed. She remembered her words, his words, and all of the erotic events. Melinda looked up at Mephiles with a shocked expression and a blush on her face, and he slowly approached her. "And did you… liiike it?~" he asked, his arms behind his back. Melinda blushed and bared her teeth as her orange eyes widened. As Mephiles drew closer and closer to her, she became nervous. "Well, uh, so, that is to say… I… um… Wait a minute, what are you-" She was cut off by a soft kiss on her lips. She was about to object, but then felt her own heart warm up and start to beat really fast. 'What is this?' she wondered, wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss. 'Why is he being so… romantic with me?'

As he released the kiss, Mephiles decided it was time to tell Melinda how he felt about her. "Mel? I-" But then he was cut off as the door went flying across the room! Luckily, Mephiles was quick and pulled Mel and himself out of the way in time. They looked in the doorway in shock and saw Sonic standing there. He seemed angry and was growling while clenching his hands into fists. "Stay away from my cousin!" the azure hedgehog snapped. Melinda gasped and her orange eyes widened. Mephiles growled and let go of Melinda. "M-Mephiles?! I thought we killed you?!" Sonic demanded, striking a fighting pose. "Well, you thought wrong, fool!" Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter how you're alive… You better give me back my cousin or I'll kill you until you STAY DEAD!" Sonic warned, a dark aura forming around him. Mephiles was about to run for him and strangle the azure hero, but then he remembered that Melinda was still with him. He lowered his hands and un-tensed his body. Sonic tilted his head in confusion but still kept his guard up. "Sonic… I don't wanna fight you… Not in front of Mel." the ebony and blue-green hedgehog told him. "W-What?!" Sonic exclaimed. Melinda gasped and took a step forward. "Look… I know you came here for Mel, but I want her here with me." Mephiles went on. Then he turned his attention towards Mel and outstretched his hand. Melinda looked at it before taking it. She looked into Mephiles' green, snake-like eyes. "Mel… I guess in my heart I hoped this would never happen, but in my mind, I knew this was coming. I'm not gonna fight your cousin, because I know that'll hurt you and him… So, I guess it's time to… say goodbye, Mel…" the demon whispered, his voice breaking off. Melinda's orange eyes widened and shrunk down. For some reason, these words made her feel hurt inside. "M-Mephiles, what are you-" Sonic cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Mel, come on, you heard him! Let's go!" Sonic then ran off out of the house and towards the town. Melinda stood in the doorway for a bit and turned back to Mephiles. "G-Goodbye… and thank you…" she uttered in pain, dashing off with her superspeed.

Once Mephiles was sure she was gone, and he was once again, alone in his house, he keeled over and fell forwards; sobbing and crying loudly and painfully.

Sonic took Melinda home.

Glory was crying and sobbing in the living room, and Mel was starting to feel a bit like her. "Oh, Mel… I swear… If we ever find her, I'm never letting her go again!" the sky blue hedgehog lady said in a serious tone. "Honey, I know you worry about Melinda a lot, but you can't never let her go. Then how is she ever gonna try new things and meet new people?" Mel pointed out, running his fingers through his navy blue hair. Glory sighed and leaned into her palm. "You're right, honey… But how can I be so sure she won't ever be in trouble again?" she asked. Mel smiled and petted his wife's orange hair. "You can't," he explained, "trouble is a crucial point in life, even if we don't want it. Now, I'm not saying trouble is good, I'm not implying that. But, we learn from it, right?" Glory was silent as she took every single word of her husband's advice. And when she had processed it twice and thrice, she smiled and looked up at her husband. "What would I ever do without you, Mel?" she asked in a solemn voice. Mel shrugged his shoulders and chuckled nervously.

The door opened and that made the two look up. They saw it was Sonic and…

"M-M-Melinda?!"

Yep, it was her. Glory couldn't hold back her tears and ran for her daughter. Melinda gasped as her mother grabbed her into a very tight and loving hug. "Oh, Melinda!" she sobbed. Melinda was shocked, but she missed her mom as well, so, she hugged back and started to cry. Mel was crying as well and rushed over and joined in on the hug. They soon fell to the ground in a family embrace.

Sonic observed the scene and started to tear up. He let out a sniff that Melinda heard, and that made her look up at him. She smirked smugly at him. "I saw that, 'couz," the sky blue hedgehog said. Sonic gasped and quickly revamped himself. "N-No! It was just a fallout and that forest was dusty, and my allergies were, uh…" the blue hero stuttered. Melinda raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay! I'm not made of stone, okay?!" Sonic said in defeat, throwing his hands up before sighing. "But I really did miss you, Mel..." Melinda smiled and started to get tears in her eyes. She raised her hand out to Sonic who took it. She pulled him down into the hug and hummed out contentedly. Sonic fell into the warm loving feeling and sighed in relief. He now had his cousin back…

Melinda wanted to go up to her room, claiming that she missed it. Glory was hesitant to let her daughter go, but then decided after being trapped, she needed her space. After Melinda went inside her room, she locked the door and tossed herself on her bed. Although she was happy to be home with her family, she still felt guilty about leaving Mephiles. She wondered if maybe, just maybe… she had feelings for him? If so, should she have left? She let her eyes slip closed.

She felt oddly tired…

Meanwhile…

Mephiles was in the spot he had been in since Melinda had left. He was still crying, a thing had thought he was unable to do since he used to think he had no emotion. "I guess this is what they call a heartbreak?" he sobbed, looking at his hands. He then sobbed into them and let the hurt corrupt his heart. "I just want my Mel back!" he sobbed in agony.

The door opened and he gasped and looked up to see who it was. Much to his dismay, it was just Nimue and Flutterby. Flutterby was in her butterfly form and was flying beside Nimue. "Hey, Meph! I thought we'd switch it up and come to your house for a change." the pink hedgehog said. Then she noticed he was on the floor crying. She got worried and rushed to his side. "Mephiles, what's the matter? Where's Melinda?" Nimue asked. Mephiles lifted his face out of his hands and revealed his tear-stained face. "She went home… and you should've knocked before you came in!" the demon snapped. Nimue gasped and looked at Flutterby. "W-What?! What happened?!" she asked.

Mephiles explained that Sonic came and he let her go.

"What?! Why didn't you fight back?!" Nimue demanded, "Why did you just let her go?!" Mephiles sighed in sadness.

"Because… I love her too much to keep her here…"

* * *

Done! Poor Mephiles…

Shadow: Yeah…

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Feeling Strange

Chapter 11: Feeling Strange

Two weeks later, Melinda wanted to go to school. Even though Glory wanted her to stay back home longer, she said she needed to go to school!

And when she got to school, she started to feel really sick. She didn't know what it was, but her stomach felt all swirly and gross. She gasped as she felt movement inside of her. "Woah! What the hell was-?!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach. The movement suddenly stopped, leaving the teen hedgehog girl confused. What was going on? Maybe she was just nervous about coming back to school? Yeah, that must be it!

She ignored the whole thing all together, as she just remembered she was going to her favourite class: Medical Training. At least, that's what she called it. (A/N: Remember, she wants to be a doctor?) She gripped the strap of her bookbag and headed up to the double doors of the school, pushing her way in.

When she got to the class, she saw her teacher, Mrs. Tenderling. She was a pink fox with lime green hair and blue eyes. When she saw Melinda, Mrs. Tenderling was overjoyed! "Melly! You're back!" she exclaimed, rushing to her. "Where were you?!" Melinda chuckled nervously and shrugged. "You wouldn't believe it…" she muttered. "Well, I guess since you're here now, we'll get on with the assignment!" Mrs. Tenderling announced. Melinda nodded and headed to her station where she pretends to care for patients.

Today, they were gonna pretend to care for babies.

For some reason, Melinda seemed eager to do so on this assignment. She didn't even bother to ponder why, she just got right on it. Even though she kind of sucked at it, she pretended she didn't need help.

But then…

*Crash!*

All of the students gasped and looked up from their workstations and over at Melinda's. She had dropped something glass on the floor while hurrying. There was an abundance of silence for a while, before Melinda whimpered slightly. Then, she broke out into a loud sob! Everyone in the class, including the teacher, were shocked. Melinda had messed up a few times before, but she had never cried because of it! "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!~" the sky blue hedgehog sobbed and fell to her knees. Mrs. Tenderling bit her lip and ran over to her. "Melinda, this isn't like you! Why are you crying?" the pink fox lady asked in shock. Melinda looked up at the teacher for a bit and then started sobbing again. She then threw herself into her teacher's arms and continued to cry. Mrs. Tenderling gasped and froze in place. She didn't expect this…

After calming Melinda down, Mrs. Tenderling took her outside of the classroom to talk. "Melinda, what's happening? This isn't like you…" the lime green haired fox whispered. Melinda wiped her remaining tears away and sniffed in response. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me!" she said, trying not to cry again. Mrs. Tenderling placed a hand to her shoulder. "Hey, don't cry… Is there anything I can do to help you?" she offered. Melinda exclaimed and looked up at her teacher who was smiling softly at her. That made her feel a little bit better and she smiled slightly.

"Well," Melinda said, holding her churning stomach, "I am pretty hungry. I know it's still early, but I'd like some lunch." Mrs. Tenderling stood up and rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I guess I could let you do it. Just tell them I sent you, and you'll be fine." she said. Melinda smiled and nodded. "Okay,"

When Melinda got to the lunchroom, she started to get the weirdest cravings!

She felt hungry for a cheeseburger with extra mustard and ketchup and relish, french fries covered in fudge sauce, and chocolate milk. When she told the lunch lady her request, she made a sick/confused face. "Why on earth would you want THAT?!" she asked. "I don't know, but please!~ I need it!" Melinda pleaded, folding her hands together and batting her orange eyes. The lunch lady was very hesitant at first, but then remembered it was her job to give students lunch, no matter how crazy the request was!

So, she made the mismatched lunch and Melinda immediately swiped it from her and started eating it. Anyone and everyone who walked by and saw the scene, started to feel sick and ran. And after eating it all, Melinda started to feel sick as well. She turned green in the face and her cheeks puffed up. Without a moment to waste, she got up and ran for the ladies room!

After vomiting, Melinda felt woozy and dizzy. She almost fainted, but then pulled herself together! "What the hell was- *urp* that?" she hiccuped. The feeling of her own gastric juices eating away at the back of her throat was a very unpleasant feeling that she wanted to go away. She got up and went for the water fountain.

After rinsing her mouth and throat, she sighed in relief. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I cry in front of the class? Why did I eat that shit? And why am I feeling this way?' Melinda wondered, rubbing her temples. She thought about all of what had occurred in the last hour: She felt sick, moody, got weird cravings, and puked. One thing came to her mind, but she brushed it off. She didn't remember waking up with semen all over her body, so, she couldn't have been… Either way, she must've been catching a cold or stomach flu, because this wasn't normal! 'I'd better go home and rest…' Melinda thought, clutching her swirling stomach. Even though it couldn't have been, she could've sworn she felt movement inside of her stomach again.

Meanwhile…

Glory was watching Once Upon a Time with her husband and was waiting for 3:00 to come so her daughter could come. But it wouldn't come fast enough, so, she decided to watch it to distract herself. Soon, Mel joined in and was now sitting close to her with his arm wrapped around her. "I can't believe Emma became the Dark One…" Glory said in awe. "Yeah, talk about suspense…" Mel added in. Glory chuckled as she snuggled closer to her husband. When they were highschool sweethearts, they were often called a freak couple or crack ship, because back then, everyone stuck to their own species. Hedgehog's went with hedgehog's, cat's went with cat's, dog's went with dog's, and so on. But they proved to them that love is limitless, and now all kinds of new species are getting along with each other. But that doesn't mean that EVERYONE agrees with the whole thing… There were still people who thought people should stick to their own kind. But, that was their loss.

*Knock, knock!*

Glory and Mel looked up at the door and the latter yelled, "Come in!"

Sure enough, the visitor came in and it was Melinda. They were shocked to see her, because it was still a few more hours before she got off school. "Melly, what are you doing off of school so early?" Glory asked, getting up. "I came home early because I'm not feeling so good, Mom." Melinda answered, walking towards her mom. "Well, why didn't you call? We could've came and picked you up." Mel pointed out. "Yeah, how embarrassing; a girl being picked up by her parents!" Melinda droned, rolling her eyes. Glory raised an eyebrow at her daughter and looked at Mel, who was shocked as well. This was a new attitude from Melinda that they'd never seen before. "Melinda, are you okay?" Glory asked sternly. Melinda groaned. "No, I just need to rest a little bit, Mom…" With that, she walked past her mom and towards the stairs. But just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Melinda felt a sharp pain in her stomach and collapsed! Glory and Mel panicked at this and rushed to her side. "Melly! Are you alright?!" Mel asked, grabbing his daughter. Melinda was about to answer, but then she fell over and closed her eyes. Glory shrieked in panic! "I-Is she alright?!" she asked in worry. "I think so, I think she really must be sick, honey." Mel answered, picking his daughter up. Mel was very strong, and it was easy for him to pick up his teenage daughter. He carried her up to her room and layed her down in bed, pulling the covers over her.

After leaving her room, Mel closed the door and sighed. "Oh, Mel," Glory said in a shaky voice, "What should we do?" Mel sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know, Glory… I mean, she's been acting weird ever since she came back home." the dalmatian sighed. He and his wife walked back down the stairs together and started talking. "Well, you think something happened while she was away?" Glory asked, clinging to Mel. "I wouldn't put it past her, Glory." he replied.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"Yeah, but for now, let's let her sleep…"

"R-Right…"

In her bedroom, Melinda was mumbling things in her sleep. Particularly a certain name of a certain someone:

"M-Mephiles…"

She really needed to get some help!

When she woke up, Melinda felt hungry again, and decided to get a hold on her cravings. And it worked for a while as she ate a bowl of Ramen noodles. But then, she got a craving for more chocolate and meat. So, she made a hot fudge sundae and a bologna sandwich.

When Glory heard clatter in the kitchen, she assumed her daughter was awake and eating. She looked at her clock and saw it was 8:00 p.m. 'What an odd time for a late night snack…' the orange-haired hedgehog lady thought, getting up.

When she found her daughter, she was shocked to see a giant mishmash across her kitchen table. She saw ice cream bowls, half-eaten sandwiches, cans of soda, and more! Glory was so surprised she could barely even speak right now! Plus, her daughter was still stuffing her face with more food! "M-Melinda?! What are you doing?!" she demanded to her daughter. Melinda heard her mom and that surprised her into looking up. "Mom, why are you awake so late at night?" the spotted hedgehog asked. Glory crossed her arms and stared at her daughter hard and long. "I should be asking you the same question, Melinda!" she said. "Well, don't ask me! I'm eating and that's the fucking end of it!" Melinda snapped. Glory was appalled! "Melinda! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" But instead of getting another snap back, she heard a thud! She looked down at the table and saw that her daughter had fainted! Glory gasped and rushed to her side. "Melinda! Melinda! Wake up! Are you okay?!" she asked in worry. But Melinda remained asleep. That teared it!

"I have to call a doctor… Something is very wrong with my daughter..."

* * *

Done! Also, I think you know what's wrong with Mel here. If you don't, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Shadow: She's-

Don't say anything!

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: The Shocking News

Chapter 12: The Shocking News

The next day, Glory had came to visit her daughter. She didn't trust leaving her at home, she called the doctor late at night and they came and got her. They said they would run some tests on her to see what the problem was. Melinda's doctor was Dr. Sanderson. (A/N: Remember him?) He was a brown fennec fox with brown eyes and tan hair. He was very kind and smart, as doctors go, and he assured Glory that her daughter was in safe hands.

Still, Glory missed her daughter after just getting her back, so, she wanted to visit. When she did, she bumped into a small girl. When she was about to apologize, she was shocked to see she wasn't normal... Because she had butterfly wings on her back! Glory was speechless at this point. "W-What are you?!" she demanded. "Nevermind that… Are you Glory, mother of Melinda?" the small girl asked her. Glory gasped in shock and felt like running away. "H-How do you know my daughter's name?! Who are you?!" the orange haired lady demanded. The young, winged girl sighed in defeat. "Fine… My name is Flutterby, and I knew your daughter while she was imprisoned." Glory was just getting more and more freaked out! When Melinda came home, she never breathed a word of what happened to her, neither did Sonic. Now she knew her daughter had been imprisoned! She had to ask her about this, and fast… "Well, thank you, Flutterby, but I have to run!" Glory exclaimed. Before Flutterby could answer, she ran up to the hospital doors and in them. Flutterby sighed. "Oh, boy… Mission failed…"

Nimue wasn't going to be happy about this!

After going into an abandoned alleyway and changing back into her butterfly form, Flutterby flew off to Nimue's cave. Nimue had brought Mephiles-who was frozen in the same pose of sitting and holding his knees hugged to his chest for weeks-to her cave to see what the problem was. He had gotten rid of his mouth and his face was fallen and his green, snake-like eyes were devoid of the light they had once had before Melinda left. His cheeks and tears ducts were red, salty, and sore from crying so much. Nimue had really felt sorry for him, like, a lot. She even petted his head from time to time and said, "It's okay… We'll get Mel back ASAP…" in a soft tone. Mephiles said nothing and continued to not move. This was really starting to hurt Nimue…

Nimue felt a sense go through her and she turned around. Just like she had expected, she saw Flutterby hovering a few inches off the ground in her hedgehog form. "Well?" Nimue asked the magenta hedgehog girl. Flutterby bit her lower lip in shame and shook her head. "I tried to get to her through her mom, but she just freaked out. I'm sorry, Nimmy…" the winged hedgehog girl admitted shamefully. "I'd understand if you'd want me to leave and never come back…" Nimue raised an eyebrow at Flutterby and was confused. "Why do you think I'd do that?" the pink hedgehog asked. Flutterby sighed. "Because I know that Mephiles wants Mel back, and you gave me a serious assignment that I failed…" she explained, twirling a lock of her sky blue hair around. Nimue was about to say something, but then they heard a weak voice say, "I don't just want her…" Nimue and Flutterby both looked to see who made those words. It was Mephiles! This was the first time he had spoke ever since two weeks ago. "Huh? What did you say, Meph?" Nimue asked him. "I don't just _want_ her back… I _need_ her back… I need to see her, touch her, hear her, kiss her!" Mephiles sobbed. "I miss her…" Flutterby's crystal-like eyes seemed to get tears in them and she covered her mouth. Nimue finally understood that Mephiles was now truly content with his feelings for Melinda. "You love her, don't you?" Nimue asked in a soft tone, kneeling down to the dark demon who nodded. "More than anything…" Then his lips curved into a slight smile. "Just thinking about her face and the taste of her lips makes me feel a little bit better…" he whispered. Nimue smiled at him and stood back up. "And Flutterby, Nimue would never kick you out… Not just because it's not in her nature, but she loves you. She'd never kick out a friend she loves." the dark one added. Nimue blushed and her eyes widened. Nimue nodded and embraced her winged friend. Flutterby started to sob in happiness and returned the hug. Mephiles sighed in sadness and wished he could do that with Melinda.

'I wonder if she's forgotten me?'

Meanwhile… Melinda's POV…

When I woke up, I wasn't where I last was, which was in the kitchen eating a bunch of food. The last thing I remembered was eating, arguing with mom, and then I fainted into my food. I can't remember a thing past that!

"Well, well, well, look who's awake!"

I looked next to me and saw Sonic and Amy sitting on the couch next to my hospital bed and they looked really happy. "When did you get here?" I asked them. "A few minutes ago, you?" Sonic asked me. "Last night, I think?" I answered, rubbing my temples. "I see… Your mom said you fainted into your food, are you okay?" Amy inquired, and I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Yeah… my stomach feels weird though…" I added in.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Every since I came home…"

"Where were you, by the way, Melinda?"

"Nowhere…"

I heard Sonic scoff. "Liar! You were kidnapped!" Amy gasped dramatically at this and she rushed to my bedside. "OMG, are you alright?! Who kidnapped you?! I'll fuckin' kill the bitch!" she yelled, whipping her hammer out. This startled me and I could feel my heartbeat increase in fear. "A-Amy! Calm down, I'm fine!" I tried reasoning with her. Amy wouldn't listen and this made Sonic move towards her and plant a kiss on her lips. Amy blushed and dropped her hammer as she seemed to fall into my cousin's kiss. I looked at the scene and remembered my first kiss with Mephiles… For some reason, thinking of that and him made me hurt inside. It's like I missed him or something… But that can't be, right?

Well, either way, after Sonic released the kiss, Amy seemed loopy. I was a little dazed after I kissed Mephiles, so, I guess it's natural? I dunno…

As soon as Amy was calm, we started talking again, and I told them what happened: I was kidnapped by Mephiles, we got to know each other, he made me feel uncomfortable, he saved my life, our date night. When I was done telling them, they were left in awe.

"So… you and Mephiles kissed?" Amy asked.

I nodded.

"And you went on a date?" Sonic asked.

I nodded.

"And… you two...?" they both asked, but then paused.

I blushed and screwed my eyes shut and nodded.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell Sonic and Amy were shocked. It was probably the silence in the air or a new sense I'm getting for an odd reason that I can't quite figure out. My stomach started to get movement in it again, and that made me feel sick. I gagged and covered my mouth! "Melly, what's wrong?!" Sonic asked me. I moaned and groaned, gesturing towards the garbage can. My cousin tossed it to me and I puked into it. It smelled really gross and it was all yellow and chunky; and now I feel like shit again. "Wow, you really are sick, Melinda…" Amy said covering her mouth. I groaned in annoyance at this and fell back onto my pillow. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?!' I wondered, starting to feel emotional again.

I was about to cry when I heard a voice that sounded familiar to me. I looked in the doorway and saw it was my doctor, Dr. Sanderson. He's been my doctor since I was born, and he's a great guy. Right now, seeing him makes me feel a little better. Maybe he has news about what's wrong with me? I hope so…

"Hey, Mel, Amy, and Sonic."

I waved at him and he smiled warmly at me. "We'll leave now, Mel," Sonic told me, grabbing Amy's hand. "Later! Let us know how you feel soon." Amy added in, following my cousin. "Bye, guys," I answered with indifference.

When the door closed behind them, Dr. Sanderson turned to face me. His expression was unreadable to me, but then again, I was feeling dizzy so he might've been smiling or frowning. The latter is something he hardly ever does, though… "How are you?" he asked me, holding his clipboard with both hands. "Not so good, Doc… I feel like a car ran over me 23 times…" I groaned in response. Dr. Sanderson chuckled in response to this. "23, huh? That's cutting it close, isn't it?" he asked me. Right now, voices are annoying me and I don't wanna deal with it. "Shut up…" I groaned again. "Sorry, Mel… I'm just trying to help." Dr. Sanderson said back, placing his hand on mine. I sighed in guilt because I was being extremely rude to someone who was trying to help me; I'm a failure at life right now. "But, I digress. Because given what your situation is right now, these mood swings are gonna happen quite often." Dr. Sanderson sighed. My ear twitched at this and I started to feel uneasy about something. "Doc, what's wrong with me?" I asked him. "Well, based on the tests, and your current mood swings… I'd hate to tell you this but, you're…" he told me, whispering the last part in my ear. And it made my whole body shake and shiver as I felt my eyes shrink in fear. "Oh my God… What have I done?!"

Meanwhile… Normal POV…

Glory had rushed up the stairs to the floor where her daughter's hospital room was, and super fast! When she got to that floor, she ran into Dr. Sanderson. "Doctor, I need to see Melinda, now, please!" she panted. "Ah, yes, well, that may be a problem, Glory." the tan-haired fennec fox said, biting his lip. "Why? Is she dead?!" Glory asked, grabbing him by his jacket. "No, she's not dead," Dr. Sanderson said calmly. Glory sighed in relief and released her grip on the doctor. "But…~" he said, making Glory panic again. "But what?!" Dr. Sanderson sighed and took off his glasses.

"Your daughter is pregnant…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Also, yes, Melinda is pregnant with Mephiles' child! Sorry if these chapters a little lackluster, I just feel stuck and trapped right now.

Shadow: Here, lemme help you.

R&R!


	13. Chapter 13: The Dilemma

Chapter 13: The Dilemma

Glory was extremely baffled by this news! Her blood ran cold again and her body tensed up. "N-No! That can't be! S-She's my little girl and she's got a baby inside of her?! H-How?! Who?! Why?! H-How long has she been this way?!" the sky blue hedgehog asked all at once. "Well, I ran some tests and she's about 2 weeks pregnant, so, it's her first month. As for who's baby it is, I'm not sure. We'll have to ask her again and see if she'll tell us, because the first few times we did, she didn't answer." Dr. Sanderson explained. "Thank you, Dr. Sanderson… Maybe I'll be able to talk her into telling me who she slept with." Glory told him. "Okay, but be very, and I mean _very_ , careful of how you talk to her and what you say. She's pregnant, hurt, and seems to be in a state of lovesickness, so, you have to be gentle with her, alright?" Dr. Sanderson told her in a calm, yet serious, tone. Glory took in a deep breath and sighed. "Alright… Thanks again, Dr. Sanderson… for everything." the orange-haired hedgehog lady said. Dr. Sanderson nodded and walked away.

Glory went into her daughter's hospital room and closed the door behind her. She saw that she was sleeping and breathing peacefully without care. Glory sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed where the sleeping hedgehog girl resided and stared at her. Melinda's dark red hair was covering half her face and this triggered Glory's OCD instantly. Slowly and gently, she brushed it away from her daughter's face so she could see it again. 'She looks so much like her dad… But also like me… But she doesn't resemble either of us that much in personality, does she?' she told herself. 'But why would she sleep with a boy? She never showed any interests in them before… Before she… Before she came home? I couldn't quite tell… Unless she was raped?'

Then Glory heard a moan next to her and looked over to her daughter was shuffling around a bit. She seemed to be muttering a name… "M-Meph...iles… Mephiles…" And this caught Glory's attention because the name sounded familiar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on it! Either way, she needed to wake up Melinda. She gave her daughter a gentle shake and said her name. It worked and Melinda's orange eyes slowly opened up. "Wha? Where am I?" the sky blue hedgehog mumbled. "Melly, it's me, mom." Glory told her. Upon hearing this, Melinda's eyes opened all the way and she sat up. "M-Mom?! Why are you here?" she asked in shock. "What, I can't see my daughter?" Glory joked. Melinda couldn't help but smile a little bit at this. "So why are you really here?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs. Glory sighed and lowered her ears in defeat. "I know that you're pregnant, sweetheart." the sky blue hedgehog admitted. Melinda jerked and exclaimed in response to what her mom had said and her blood ran cold. She didn't know whether she should've started apologizing or just plain denying the claim. The latter probably would have been the least effective, but the first option would've made her look like a sap. But before Melinda could decide what to say or do, she heard her mom speak again. "Melinda, why? Why didn't you tell me what you did?! Why didn't you tell me something?!" Glory demanded. "What could I have said?!" her daughter retorted. "Anything! Like the fact that you were kidnapped and raped!" Glory spat back. "Well maybe I- Hey… how'd you know I was kidnapped?" Melinda inquired, getting nervous. "A girl with butterfly wings bumped into me and said she knew you. She also told me that you were kidnapped."Glory explained. Melinda gasped and her orange eyes shrunk in response to this. "Her name wasn't Flutterby, was it?" she asked, shaking in fright. "Yes it was," Glory answered. Melinda gulped and started gnawing on her nails. Flutterby was looking for her, but why? Maybe she had some news on Mephiles for her? "What else did she say?" she inquired, her mouth full of white dust from her nail biting. "Don't change the subject, Melinda! Why didn't you tell me you were raped?" Glory pressed further. Melinda said nothing; she just stared down into her lap with guilt.

"Well?!"

"..."

"Answer me, dammit!"

"I wasn't raped! It wasn't one sided at all either! I wanted it and so did Mephiles! He just didn't tell me that he came inside and then I left him because Sonic took me away and I just want him back!~" Melinda yelled, breaking into heart wrenching sobs at the end.

Glory didn't know what to make of what her daughter just said. She used to be about rejecting boys and sex, but now she wants one back? And what did she mean by "it wasn't one sided"? And who was this… Mephiles person she kept mentioning? Was he her capturer? And if so, why would she want him back after what he did to her? It just didn't add up to Glory.

"I just want my Mephiles back!~ I need him and want him! I'm pregnant with his fucking baby and it wants him back too! Please take me back to him, mommy! I don't know how much longer I can last without him by my side! I'll die if I don't see him again!" Melinda continued to sob.

Glory really hated seeing her daughter like this and wanted to help before she reached her limit and did something extreme. Well, something more extreme than getting pregnant. "Okay, okay, just calm yourself, honey." the orange-haired hedgehog lady told her daughter. But Melinda just continued sobbing and crying for Mephiles. "I'll… see if I can find him?" Glory tried.

That did it.

Melinda gasped and looked at her mom with her orange eyes that were starting to turn red from her crying. "Y-You will?" the teen girl asked in awe. "Erm… yes… But I'll need a description of him, please?" Glory assured her. Melinda nodded and wiped her tears away with her shaking hands. "O-Okay…" she hiccuped.

Meanwhile… In Nimue's Cave…

Nimue had tapped her magic into the hospital room where Melinda was staying and observed the heartbreaking scene that had just occurred. Mephiles was still there as well, and he had heard Melinda's cries for him and this made the demon sad. He missed her as well and wanted to help so badly! But he didn't know what would happen if he set foot in town looking for her. It'd be too dangerous… "Well, I think I need to send Flutterby back to find Glory and bring her here." Nimue concluded. Mephiles' ears perked up at this. "And when she gets here, we'll tell her about what happened with you and Mel, okay?"

Mephiles parted his lips but nodded in response. "Let's just hope that she doesn't kill me before we get a chance to explain…" the demon said, standing up. Nimue nodded and turned to Flutterby. "You know what to do," the pink girl told her. The latter nodded and left the cave.

With Glory…

Glory had left the hospital with knowledge of just who to look for. But she didn't know what she'd do when and if she found Mephiles. She wanted to beat the shit out of him for impregnating her daughter, but when she remembered how sad and miserable her daughter looked when she said how much she missed Mephiles, and Glory doubted it was just the pregnancy mood swings. 'She seems to really care for him… And maybe he cares for her as well?' the blue hedgehog thought. Just thinking about it made her own stomach do flip-flops, reminding her that she was pregnant. "Calm down… Mommy's just having trouble with your big sister, that's all…" she whispered, rubbing the spot where her child resided.

"Want help to resolve that trouble?"

Glory gasped and turned around to meet whoever owned the voice. When she saw who it was, she gasped in shock! It was the same hedgehog girl with the butterfly wings she had met earlier. What was her name, again? 'Fluttershy? No… Um… Flutterby!' Glory thought. "I-It's you again! I mean, huh? Why are you here again?" she asked in shock. Flutterby pushed a lock of her shimmering sky blue hair away from her crystal-like eyes. "I should've tried harder to get your attention before, Glory. I wanted to help you with your daughter, and now I want to try again to help you, okay?" she explained. Glory was hesitant at first, but then she remembered her daughter mentioning someone like Flutterby before and that must've meant they were friends? "How can you help me?" she asked. "I know Mephiles, the guy that impregnated your daughter, and I can take you to him. He even wants to meet you so he can apologize." Flutterby told her. Glory gasped. "Really?! Well, okay, just lead the way." she said. Flutterby nodded and took the older woman by the hand as she began to take her to see Mephiles. 'I just hope Melinda wasn't lying and he really does care about her…' the latter thought, sweating slightly.

* * *

There! I know it's been awhile since this story was last updated but now I'm back.

Flippy: This was a very tension-filled chapter…

R&R!


End file.
